Banda de Apertura
by Cerezos de un Lugar Soleado
Summary: Ellas tenían la banda; ellos le daban la oportunidad. Ellas tenían una sueño: triunfar y conocerlos. Ellos querían acercarse, pero había un contrato de por medio el cual lo impedía. El amor quería interponerse, pero primero debían superar varios problemas que los perseguían. Ocho adolescentes en un Motor Home. ¿Cómo termina todo? NxH-SxS-GxM-SxI. Futuros Lemons
1. Team 7!

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Banda de apertura._

Vacaciones de verano, un calor insoportable, ocho y diez de la noche. La gente regresaba de la playa, la piscina publicitaria cerraba sus puertas, al igual que las tiendas; los empleados de las estaciones de servicio cambiaban sus turnos, e ingresaban los del turno de noche, el centro encendía sus farolas y la gente salía para caminar bajo ese caluroso atardecer, terminar sus compras de última hora o ir a cenar a un restaurante; mientras que los adolescentes se alistaban para ir a la discoteca o a un pool nocturno. En fin, eran vacaciones, adiós escuela, adiós al odioso empleo que te mantiene, sólo playa, chicas en bikinis pequeños, chicos luciendo sus músculos portando sólo un traje de baño, y la diversión familiar.

En un lugar más alejado al centro, una casa de dos plantas justo en la mitad de cuadra, con paredes amarillas y puerta de madera, se encontraba con mucho ajetreo. Una de las ventanas de la segunda planta contaba con la luz encendida, y las voces de unas muchachas lograban salirse.

-¡Vamos, vamos, enciende el televisor!- gritaba Haruno Sakura arrojándose al puff justo enfrente del aparato nombrado. Cabello corto y de un exótico color rosa, con ojos del mismo color que el jade, piel blanca, cuerpo pequeño y la edad de diecisiete años. Inteligente, amigable, pero de un carácter del demonio si la colmabas. Su lugar es el parque y ama leer por horas.

-¡Si, el programa está a punto de empezar!- chillaba Yamanaka Ino sentándose en el suelo con su espalda apoyada con el borde de la cama.. Cabello rubio, ojos de un color celeste, un tanto bronceada, diecisiete años y cuerpo de infarto. Astuta, bromista y optimista. Su lugar favorito es la playa y su hobbie es comprar ropa.

-¡Rápido, no puedo perderme el programa!- vociferaba Yamamoto Matsuri. Pelo castaño hasta por los hombros, piel clara, ojos negros como la noche, cuerpo diminuto. Risueña, escandalosa, miedosa, aunque se esfuerza por superarse día a día. Le encanta estar en la granja de su tío y cabalgar en su yegua, Rin.

-Ya la enciendo- habló Hyuuga Hinata. Cabello negro azulado hasta antes de la cintura, ojos opalinos, piel blanca como la nieve, piernas extremadamente largas, cuerpo demasiado voluptuoso y, al igual que sus amigas, diecisiete años. Dulce, cariñosa, tímida, pero sabe defenderse cuando la situación requiere. Le encantaba ir al lago y componer canciones al ritmo de su guitarra acústica.

Ellas tenían un grupo musical, pequeño y para nada reconocido, tocaban por su misma diversión. Matsuri era la baterista, tenía mucha energía y sus amigas se asombraron bastante cuando ella les demostró su talento con la batería. Sakura era la bajista, siempre le gustó este instrumento casi silencioso, además de corista. Ino, en el piano o violín; de pequeña sus padres le inculcaron la música clásica, además de tocar estos dos instrumentos, era corista. Hinata era la voz principal, además de tocar la guitarra eléctrica y acústica. Aprendió de pequeña, junto a su primo lejano que le enseñaba en su infancia.

El griterío y la emoción se debía a un programa de televisión transmitido en todos los lugares del país: _Teen Star_; el programa de las celebridades adolescentes donde cada semana traían a un nuevo invitado, el cual podía ser cantante, actor, banda musical, entre muchos otros más. En esta ocasión, se presentaría una banda muy famosa en el mundo adolescente: _Team 7!._ Conformada por cuatro chicos, que, según la mitad de la población femenina del país, creía que eran realmente sexys.

Hinata tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión, sintonizó el canal justo antes de que empezara el programa.

-¡Shh, silencio que inició!- gritó Ino haciendo un ademán con la mano para que guardaran silencio.

La música del programa inició para luego dar la voz de la conductora: -_¡Bienvenidos chicas y chicos a un nuevo programa de Teen Stars!_- se escuchaba el aplauso del público dentro del estudio. –_¡Hoy les traemos a un grupo musical que ha estado marcando tendencia estos últimos meses! ¡No solo por sus fabulosas canciones que lograron tocar el corazón de muchas fans, sino porque han empezado un nuevo proyecto que al final del programa daremos a conocer!_- otra vez los aplausos. –_¡Son guapos, son jóvenes y tienen un talento único, por favor, con un fuerte aplauso, recibamos a Team 7!_

-¡Kyaa!- gritaron las cuatro chicas dentro de la habitación de Hinata.

En la pantalla aparecían cuatro chicos realmente guapos. Dos de ellos alzaron sus manos y lanzaron besos a la cámara. Procedieron a darle un beso en la mejilla a la presentadora para sentarse en el gran sofá donde entraban cómodamente los cuatro.

-Son tan candentes- suspiró Ino abanicándose con una mano.

-Y que lo digas, son realmente sexys- se relamió los labios Matsuri en broma.

-Shh, silencio que van a empezar la entrevista- demandó Sakura, haciendo que todas miraran de vuelta el televisor.

Los chicos de _Team 7!_ eran cuatro. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, guitarrista y vocalista principal. Rubio, ojos celestes, piel bronceada y con diecisiete años. Estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca lisa, encima de esta, una chamarra naranja, como la de los jugadores americanos, unos jeans ceñidos de color azul y unas _Vans _amarillas. Tenía un arito en la oreja izquierda y un collar azul en forma de diamante.

Uchiha Sasuke, bajista y corista. Cabello negro con reflejos azules, ojos negros, piel blanca, también diecisiete años. Traía puesto una camiseta azul oscura, sobre esta, una chamarra de mezclilla, un sombrero negro para hombres, jeans ajustados negros y unas _Supra_. Un tatuaje atrás de la curvatura de su cuello-hombro y un collar con un abanico blanco y rojo.

Sabaku No Gaara, baterista. Pelirrojo, piel blanca, ojos aguamarina, diecisiete años de edad. Vestía con una camisa leñador blanca y roja, jeans y _converses _rojas. Tenía una perforación en la oreja izquierda.

Niimura Sai, el teclado. Piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos negros, diecisiete años. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones ajustados blancos, un chaleco negro abrochado, una camisa manga corta blanca, y unas zapatillas _DC negras._

¿Acaso podrían estar mejor vestidos? Ellos tenían lo mejor de lo mejor, su fama les otorgó mucho dinero y que muchas de las marcas reconocidas en ropa y zapatos les pidiera que usaran sus diseños. Pero, aunque no les gustara mucho, ellos armaban sus propios conjuntos para lucirse siempre.

-_¡Hola, muchachos!_- saludó Terumi Mei, la conductora, quien estaba sentada en el sofá individual, frente a los invitados. -_¡Es un placer tenerlos aquí!_

-_No, Mei, el placer es nuestro_- sonrió Gaara.

_-Ay, pero que chico más educado_- expresó. –_Bueno, a ver, cuéntenme, ¿cómo fue que iniciaron con todo esto? ¿Cómo es que pensaron en la idea de una banda?_- preguntó leyendo una de las preguntas que tenía en su planilla.

-_Bueno_- inició Naruto. –_la idea de formar una banda fue algo rara_- miró a sus compañeros con una sonrisa. –_Hará unos dos años, más o menos; Sasuke y yo estábamos sentados en un banco de una plaza componiendo una canción junto con mi vieja guitarra. La tarde empezó a asomarse por lo que decidimos regresar. Íbamos caminando distraídos y chocamos con dos chicos, provocando que se cayera el cuaderno donde estaba la canción. Les pedimos disculpas y recogimos el cuaderno, y las hojas que se habían caído de este a las apuradas. Cuando llego a mi casa, me doy cuenta de que sí era el mismo cuaderno, pero… que no era mi desastrosa caligrafía, ni las mismas letras_- rió mirando a Gaara y Sai. –_Sigue tú, Sasuke, tu siempre cuentas esa parte-_ le cedió la palabra a su amigo.

-_Bien_- asintió. –_Yo recién entraba a mi casa cuando el celular empezó a sonar, atendí al ver que era Naruto, se oía desesperado y hablaba sobre un cuaderno equivocado, y que su desastrosa letra se había convertido en una letra prolija, sin tachones o borrones. Yo, ya aturdido, le grité que se calmara, así después pude entender que el cuaderno no era de nosotros_- rió al acordarse como su amigos hablaba a los gritos. –_Lo primero que pensé fue "Oh, no, perdimos la canción". Eso fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, llevábamos ya dos semanas tratando de encontrar un buen estribillo. Entonces le dije a Naruto que volvamos al mismo sitio donde perdimos el cuaderno, para ver si lo perdimos por el camino, y por suerte…_- miró a su amigo pelirrojo.

-_Estábamos_- dijo Gaara. –_Sai y yo éramos esos dos chicos con los que habían chocado antes. Nosotros también nos desesperamos, pues esa canción también nos tomó tiempo escribirla. Nos dimos cuenta quince minutos después cuando quise revisar la letra por última vez, je, recuerdo que casi me vuelvo loco, por eso decidimos volver y esperar allí. Luego de unos cinco minutos, Naruto y Sasuke venían caminando y se aliviaron sus rostros al vernos con su cuaderno_- se detuvo para mirar a Sai.

-_Luego de devolvernos nuestros respectivos cuadernos, Gaara les había preguntado si componían, a lo que dijeron que sí. Después de esa cómica confusión acordamos vernos en el parque al día siguiente. Empezamos a componer los cuatro junto con la guitarra o el teclado y así surgió la idea de la banda_- finalizó con una sonrisa.

-_¡Wow, que forma de iniciar una banda!_- sonrió Mei.

El programa duró unos treinta minutos más donde se les hizo varias preguntas.

-_Bueno, me temo que ya debemos irnos, pero antes, lo que todos han estado esperando_- dijo la conductora. –_Los muchachos han estado trabajando en un proyecto el cual los tiene embarcados seis meses, así que, por favor, Team 7!, cuéntenos sobre este gran proyecto_.

-_Bueno, cuéntales tú, Sasuke_- dijo Naruto.

-_Okay_- se acomodó en el sofá y aclaró su voz. –_Como muchos sabrán, dentro de un mes estaremos en una gira mundial por distintas ciudades de todos los continentes, por esa razón iniciamos un proyecto llamado: Banda de apertura_- explicó.

-¿Banda de apertura?- susurró Sakura haciéndose una idea en la cabeza.

-_Hará ya un mes, comprobamos que la mayoría de nuestras fans sitúan en la cuidad de Konoha, así que allí estaremos la semana próxima donde daremos inicio a esto_- hizo una pausa. –_El propósito para hacerlo, es que buscamos una banda o solista que abra nuestros conciertos en la gira, ese sería el premio, además de ocho mil dólares en efectivo y la grabación de su propio disco._

-_Wow, eso es increíble. Y, ¿Cómo tienen que hacer las bandas para ganar el premio?_- preguntó la conductora Mei.

-_Es muy fácil_- respondió Gaara. –_La semana que viene estaremos en el teatro de Konoha: Torre Hokage, donde serán las audiciones, las cuales consisten en presentar dos canciones, las que quieran., y si a nosotros y a la disquera les gusta, serán los que abran nuestro concierto por todo el mundo_- explicó.

-_Así que ya saben, la semana que viene ellos estarán en el teatro Konoha; tan sólo deben presentarse y demostrar su talento. ¡Les deseo la mejor de las suertes!_- dijo la conductora. –_Esto es todo, ellos son Team 7! Y yo soy Terumi Mei, nos veremos la próxima semana con la cantante Samui. ¡Muy buenas noches!-_ y empezaron a correr los créditos.

Hinata apagó el televisor con total calma y su cabeza alejada allá por las nubes. Ninguna de las cuatro decía nada, estaban en completo silencio pensando en lo que acababan de ver y escuchar. ¿Acaso era una cruel broma que les jugaba el destino, o una oportunidad única, de esas que se te presentan sólo una vez en la vida? Tal vez sería algo malo, a su vez podría algo que les brindaría un gran beneficio. Pero allí ellas, cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos sin decir nada.

-Konoha- murmuró Ino rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Konoha?- preguntó Matsuri al escuchar a su amiga murmurar. -¿Qué tiene Konoha?- cuestionó.

-Konoha, Matsuri, nosotras vivimos en Konoha- respondió la rubia de manera obvia.

-¿Y qué tiene que vivamos en Konoha?- preguntó Sakura con cierto enfado al ver que no lograba comprender lo que su amiga decía.

-¡Uy, por el amor de Dios!- gritó Ino poniéndose de pie. – ¿Qué acaso no lo ven? ¿No ven la oportunidad que se nos presentó?- gritó alzando sus manos.

-¿Oportunidad de qué?- volvió a preguntar Sakura. Ella ya sabía a donde iba todo esto, lo único que quería era que la rubia lo diga para estar segura.

-Y yo creí que eras la inteligente- soltó sarcástica. -¡La oportunidad de brillar!- gritó eufórica, haciendo saltar a sus amigas. – ¡Piénsenlo, tenemos la banda, tenemos los requisitos necesarios: jóvenes, con talento y no nos faltan los instrumentos! ¡Con nuestras habilidades para tocar y con la voz única de Hinata, nada podría hacernos perder!- extendió sus labios hasta lograr una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Las tres chicas quedaron calladas ante la idea de su amiga. ¿Ellas, en un concurso donde el premio era ir a una gira mundial? ¿¡Qué rayos!? ¡Esa era una loca idea! ¡Jamás llegarían tan lejos, gastarían su tiempo en algo a lo que probablemente no las beneficiaría, y además llevaba mucho tiempo de preparación! ¡No así de la nada te llegan las oportunidades! ¡Preferirían repetir de año que hacer algún papelón frente sus ídolos de la música!

Sakura procedió a analizarlo, después de todo, si era la más inteligente dentro de las cuatro. Posó un dedo en su mentón, frunciendo el ceño y sus labios. ¿Oportunidad única, eh? No era mala idea intentarlo, pero sería mucho trabajo en tan poco tiempo, es decir, tenían una semana para prepararse y todo lo demás. A su vez, la gira era en cinco meses, ellas en dos iniciaban las clases. Pero, posar su razonamiento en el premio, le hacia desear más todavía concursar. No siempre te ganas ocho mil dólares, conocer distintas partes del mundo y la grabación de tu propio disco. No todos los días…

-No lo sé- habló Hinata jugando con sus dedos. –Dentro de dos meses iniciamos las clases, y es nuestro último años, además de que esto no nos dará la entrada a una buena universidad y…

-¿Y qué? ¿Tú piensas que cuando no seamos famosas ninguna universidad va a abrirte la puertas, Hinata? ¡Por favor, matarían por tener a una famosa cantante en el campus!- vociferó Ino zamarreándola por los brazos.

-S-si, pe-pero no lo sé, mi madre me apoyaría, pero mi padre no lo sé, por más que estén divorciados aún él toma parte de mis decisiones, por eso…- y otra vez fue interrumpida.

-¡Tú misma lo dijiste, son tus decisiones, tu padre no puede tomarlas por ti!- gritó acusándole con su dedo. –Por favor, Hinata, siempre has querido cantar frente a millones de personas, ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo- unir sus manos en forma de súplica. –Por fis- oh, diablos, la cara del cachorro.

-¡Ay, por Dios! Está bien- cedió la Hyuuga, provocando una sonrisa en la cara de su amiga. –Pero solamente si ellas también están en esto- apuntó a Sakura y Matsuri, las cuales estaban fuera de la conversación.

Ino dirigió una mirada a las señaladas, sabía que Matsuri era fácil de convencer, teóricamente eran casi iguales, casi porque Ino era mucho más efusiva que la castaña. Pero el problema radiaba en Sakura, uh, si que la frente de marquesina le complicaría esto, aunque le costara horrores, e incluso mover montañas y crear nuevos océanos, lo lograría.

-Matsuri- musitó Ino con su cara de perrito mojado. –Por favor- pidió.

-Ino, no creo que sea buena idea- dijo la castaña un tanto dubitativa ante la respuesta que daría.

-¿Por qué no? Tú misma comenzaste con la idea de la banda- reprochó molesta colocando uno de sus brazos en la cadera.

-Si, así es, yo lo dije, pero como un pasatiempo- respondió imitando el gesto de ella.

-¿Y ahora que podemos ampliar nuestras oportunidades, te niegas?- preguntó la rubia usando cierta ironía en sus palabras.

-No me niego- respondió un tanto molesta. –Digo que será difícil y además de que casi imposible lograr esto, Ino, sinceramente, de mejor amiga a mejor amiga, es un capricho- objetó un tanto molesta, pero con sinceridad en su tono.

-¿Capricho?- susurró mirando a su amiga. – ¿Crees que esto es un capricho?- volvió a preguntar frunciendo el entrecejo. –Claro, porque yo si quiero demostrar mis habilidades tocando la batería frente Sabaku No Gaara, el cual es tu ídolo, claro, esto es todo un capricho- en el blanco. Pensó la rubia. Esta no le podía fallar, ella recordaba perfectamente aquella tarde cuando la castaña le había mencionado su sueño de conocer a Sabaku No Gaara y demostrarle cuan buena podía ser con la batería, incluso aspiraba a ser mejor que él, y eso que el pelirrojo tenía un talento nato.

-Eh… Yo… N-No sé…- dudaba, eso le gustaba a Ino. –Al diablo, ya estoy metida en esto. Que va, me uno, no quiero pasar todo lo que queda de mis vacaciones escuchando como mi madre y padre se andan gritando- masculló con molestia ante los recuerdos que lograron penetrar su mente.

Matsuri vivió una infancia feliz, no le faltaba nada y siempre recibió amor de sus padres, bueno, padres adoptivos, ya que cuando tenía quince empezó a dudar de sus progenitores, así que cuando sus padres salieron del trabajo, ella buscó entre los papeles que sus padres guardaban en el mueble. Sintió como toda su vida se derrumbaba al ver aquel trozo de papel con el sello un orfanato situado fuera de la cuidad. No dijo nada a las personas que la habían adoptado, guardó sus dudas, sus ataques de cólera y sus lagrimas. Ellos jamás dejaron de quererla, incluso ahora, que se la pasaban peleando por todo, y, por más que ya no los pudiera ver con los mismo ojos, les seguía queriendo porque ellos le dieron cariño y amor de padres… Aunque ahora las cosas se complicaban cada vez más, seguían estando con ella… Aún así, escondía un secreto el cual ocultaba con brazaletes, cintas de colores y muñequeras.

-¡Si!- voceó la rubia arrojándose a los brazos de su mejor amiga. -¡Gracias, gracias!- frotaba su mejilla contra la de ella. Pero ahora venía el problema mayor: la frente de marquesina.

-Antes de que digas algo, te digo que no- respondió la pelirrosa con un semblante serio.

-Ay, por favor, todas estamos de acuerdo, sabes que no podemos hacer esto sin bajista- hizo un leve intento de convencer a su amiga.

-He dicho que no, no quiero ser parte de eso- negó rotundamente. –Yo tengo mis planes para el futuro, y estos no incluyen ser parte de una banda, tengo por seguro que voy a ser doctora, así que ahórrense el intento de convencerme- sentenció, firme y de brazos cruzados.

¡_Uy, si que es terca!_ Pensó Ino. Pero ella ya sabía como bajarle el orgullo, esta no fallaría, al menos hoy no.

-Que lástima, frente- canturreó en un intento de danza clásica, solo para darle más dramatismo. –Me impresiona que digas que no quieres participar, pero bueno, yo tocaré a Uchiha Sasuke por ti- ¡Oh, si, en el blanco! Vio como el rostro serio de Sakura cambiaba a asombro y luego a enfado.

-Lo llegas a tocar antes que yo y te corto los dedos- bramó llena de ira.

-¡Aguarda!- gritó Ino antes de que la pelirrosa iniciara una riña de aquellos tiempos. – ¡¿Vendrás?!- preguntó con la esperanza de que su amiga le diera respuesta positiva.

-¿Eh?- con un desbarajuste ocasionado ante la repentina pregunta de la rubia.

-Dijiste: Lo llegas a tocar antes que yo y te corto los dedos- trató de imitar la voz de la Haruno. –Eso que dijiste, el "antes que yo", significa que vendrás- sonó más risueña de lo que esperaba.

-No dije que iba a ir- respondió, luego sonrió. –Pero, como a ti se te ocurrirá alguna locura, será mejor que lo haga- Hinata y Matsuri sonrieron, pero Ino miró con confusión. -¡Ahs, cerda, me refiero que si iré porque no quiero que hagas el ridículo y avergüences a Hinata y Matsuri!- miró a las aludidas con compasión. Siempre ellas terminaban sacando a Ino de algún aprieto, como aquella vez que se jaló de los pelos con otra chica por una blusa… llegó la policía y la ambulancia para atender a la otra muchacha que había terminado casi pelada.

-¿Vendrás?- asintió la pelirrosa. -¡Ay, que bien! ¡Ahora que estamos todas, nada ni nadie nos detendrá- gritó efusiva la rubia abrazando a sus amigas.

.

**Continuará.**

**.**

**Holawis!  
Bueno, sé que está algo aburrido pero si les gusta la música, el romance, el drama y todo eso, pues síganme junto a la historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me costó un poco de trabajo, pero este fic se basa en mi meta en el mundo musical.**

**En fin, con mis otras dos historias en proceso: "Contigo hasta el final" y "Comenzar de cero", las dejaré por un tiempo, aprovecharé a escribir uno o más capítulos de esas historias y los publicaré de a semanas, así no estaré tan pendiente de publicar y volverme loca sacando ideas.**

**Déjenme un review, ¿por fis? Si no dejas un review un bebé dinosaurio muere, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?**

**Ya me dejo de boberías, me despido.**

**Byee!**


	2. Contrato

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Banda de apertura.

Al día siguiente, luego de aquella noche hablando sobre lo genial que sería si ganaran, se encontraban reunidas en una cafetería de la gran empresa _Starbucks_. Sentadas enfrentadas en dos sofás, dos en cada una, tomaban café con la mirada clavada en una agenda perteneciente a Matsuri. Tenían un gran, pero gran, problema, el cual no se podía resolver con un simple azar del destino, ellas debían hacerlo y sus mentes no colaboraba mucho que digamos.

-Alguna idea- suspiró Ino resignada, hasta ella, que era toda una experta para nombres, no encontraba nada.

-Nop, nada- respondió Matsuri apoyando su barbilla en la mano. –Estoy seca- bufó.

-Se suponía que lo más fácil sería esto, ¿verdad?- protestó Sakura mirando a sus amigas.

-Se suponía- contestó Hinata. –Jamás creí que encontrar algún nombre para el grupo se complicaría tanto- opinó con un deje de vacilación.

Otra vez se sumieron al silencio, ninguna hablaba ya que intentaban pensar algún nombre para su banda. La agenda que había llevado la castaña tenía algunas opciones, pero a ninguna le había convencido, la mayoría de esos sonaba demasiado dulces, y otros parecían de putas. Si, ¿a quién se le ocurre llamar a un grupo de chicas "inocentes" las _Damas del Callejón_? ¡Oh, por Dios!

Los suspiros, monosílabos y respiraciones contraídas era el único sonido que provenía de ellas, cada una viendo un punto de la mesa o de su vaso de café… café… ¡Café!... ¿¡Cómo diablos puedes pensar si lo único que haces es estar mirando un vaso de café insignificante!?

-¡Ay por mi madre!- gritó Ino en un intento desesperante por encontrar el muy puto nombre. -¿¡Qué se necesita para crear un nombre!?- estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello.

-Cálmate, Ino- le dijo Sakura a punto de perder la paciencia. –Estamos haciendo mal, si no pensamos en cosas que nos gustan jamás encontraremos el nombre- todas miraron a la pelirrosa con cara de confusión. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Al notarlo, Sakura habló para dar una mejor explicación. –Me refiero a que solamente estamos en silencio, cada una pensando por nuestra cuenta, y eso, está mal, porque por ejemplo, yo pienso en flores y Hinata en colores, ¿entienden a lo que me refiero?- dijo en un intento de sonar más clara.

-Si- dijo Hinata. –Lo que tu quieres decir es que si no hablamos y no cambiamos opiniones, no llegaremos a nada- sonrió al ver la cara de satisfacción de la Haruno.

-Oh, gracias, Hinata, me has aclarado lo que nuestra frente intelectual nos acaba de decir- bromeó Ino haciendo reír a sus amigas, excepción por parte de Sakura que ya se le hubiera tirado encima si no estuvieran en una cafetería.

-Okay, dejemos mi "frente intelectual"- hizo comillas con sus dedos. –y sigamos pensando un nombre- propuso recibiendo asentimiento de sus amigas. –Bien, pensemos durante todo este tiempo en el que estuvimos juntas, o algo que nos guste. Nuestros recuerdos, nuestros lugares favoritos, los ídolos, algo así, no sé, nuestra infinita amistad…- paró en seco al ver la expresión de Hinata cambiaba. –Hyuuga, tú tienes una idea, suéltala- le dijo con una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Si, es que recién dijiste "nuestra infinita amistad", y se me vino a la cabeza un nombre que nos representa mucho- sonrió de manera divertida haciendo entrar en duda a sus amigas.

-¡Habla!- vociferaron Ino y Matsuri al unísono.

-¿Qué les parece _Infinity_?- preguntó la Hyuga viendo el rostro de sus amigas. –Supongo que podríamos llamarnos así, ya que nuestra amistad tiene, más o menos, catorce años y con todo el asunto de la banda debemos permanecer mas unidas que nunca, así que pensé en _Infinity_ que en español significa Infinito- aclaró.

-No parece malo, además es mejor que _Las Damas del callejón_- apoyó Matsuri recordando el feo nombre que había anotado en su agenda.

-No, suena mal, además de que tu explicación da un muy buen punto de por qué usarlo- sonrió la rubia.

-Me gusta- fue lo único que dijo Sakura. –Seamos _Infinity_, ¿les parece?- interrogó alzando su vaso de café.

-¡Nos parece!- corearon las tres chicas imitando la acción de su amiga y chocaron vasos. Este era el inicio de _Infinity_…

* * *

A mil setecientos ochenta y cinco kilómetros…

En la cuidad de Suna, en el centro turístico de la cuidad, dentro de la discográfica Ninja Record´s, se encontraban todos los integrantes de _Team 7!, s_entados en esas sillas giratorias que te hacen sentir importantes, pero ahí dentro eran los últimos orejones del tarro. ¿Por qué? Porque sin importar cuán famosos podrían llegar a ser, allí dentro no podían contradecir ni decidir nada cuando se referían a papeleo. La única que mandaba ahí era la jefa, y vaya jefa que les tocó, pero gracias a ella, estaban donde estaban.

-¿Y bien?- habló Sasuke con molestia. -¿Para qué mandó a llamarnos?- preguntó. Estaban dentro de esa oficina hace ya como diez minutos y lo único que veían era a la jefa bebiendo un vaso pequeño de sake.

-Primero que nada- habló después de terminar el contenido de su vaso. –háblame con respeto, muchacho. Tú eres un peón, yo soy la reina- contestó con un tono de arrogancia en su tono. Senju Tsunade, dueña de la empresa Ninja Record´s, que heredó por parte de su abuelo. Rubia, ojos color avellana y pechos, que, según uno de los trabajadores de allí, medían ciento sesenta centímetros, todo un deleite para el hombre que los poseyera, pero ella ya estaba casada. Normalmente sería amable, pasiva y con un tono suave, pero hoy estaba pasada de copas y con la resaca del demonio debido a las margaritas que tomó la noche anterior en una fiesta.

-Pero somos peones que producen muchas ganancias- añadió Sai con su típica sonrisa.

-Si, y el cincuenta y tres por ciento es de ustedes, así que no se quejen- protestó golpeando levemente la mesa. –Además- añadió con sorna. –ustedes firmaron un contrato, lo que me convierte a mí en su jefa, por ende deben hablarme con respeto, mocosos- fulminó con la mirada al Uchiha, este la llenaba de cólera y luego se la desquitaba con la primer cosa que veía.

-¡Ah, vamos, vieja, póngase de buen humor!- gritó Naruto afable, después de todo, ella era su abuela.

-¡Sobre todo tú, mocoso irrespetuoso!- estalló la rubia arrojándole un marcador rojo sin tapa, provocándole un rayón rojo en medio de la cara. –¡No soy vieja, tener cincuenta y seis años no te hace vieja, y menos si tienes un cuerpo como el mío!- alzó aún más su voz presumiendo su cuerpo realmente voluptuoso.

-Okay, basta- calmó Gaara la situación. –A ver, díganos por favor, para qué estamos aquí- pidió de manera un poco cortés lo cual no molestó a Tsunade.

-¡Ah, si!- recordó lo que debía decirles. –Como verán, el proyecto está andando de lo más bien, ya casi está todo para su viaje a Konoha, pero necesitamos establecer algunas pautas- se acomodó en su asiento, abrió una carpeta gris que tenía a su derecha, juntó sus manos y aclaró su voz. –Cómo sabrán, las posibilidades que haya algún integrante femenino en el grupo que escojan no es novedad- miró a los muchachos recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de estos. –Bien, y como también sabrán, hay algunas normas y reglas que prohíben ciertas cosas.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Sai.

-Me refiero a que, si se da la situación de que alguna chica sea la ganadora, no pueden establecer ningún vínculo amoroso o extremadamente amigable con la chica. No importa que sea hermosa, dulce, aventurera o lo que carajo quieran, el punto es que sin importar cuan fuerte sea su atracción, no pueden hacer nada- finalizó girando la carpeta y extendiéndoles un bolígrafo. –Necesito que lo firmen para saber que estarán cumpliendo con su trato.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo a la mujer que tenía enfrente. ¿Estaba hablando en serio, o qué? ¿Qué clase de acuerdo era ese? Claro estaba que no encontrarían al amor de su vida, pero algunos, como Gaara o Sasuke, pensaban intercambiar saliva con alguna chica y, por qué no, una que otra aventura para después que finalizara la gira romperles el corazón como siempre hacían. Pero jamás imaginaron que la vieja les hiciera esto.

-A ver, a ver, a ver- dijo Gaara rompiendo el silencio. –¿Nos está diciendo que no podemos tener una relación amistosa con la posible chica que gane el concurso?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Así es- afirmó la rubia. -¿Por qué preguntas?- ahora ella cuestionó.

-Porque quisiera saber cómo exactamente no establecer algún vínculo amistoso con una chica la cual pasaremos dos meses juntos, viajando en el mismo _Motor Home_, el mismo avión, e incluso mismo hotel- tenía un punto, eso valía algo, además que en sí tenía razón. Era prácticamente imposible no establecer una buena amistad con la persona que vivirás dos meses, viajando por distintos lugares del mundo.

-Ash- suspiró la rubia al ver que el pelirrojo tenía razón. –Miren, lo que quiero es que no se repita lo del escándalo pasado, ya bastante tuvimos con la prensa siguiéndonos un mes con sus conclusiones falsas y preguntas estúpidas- miró a Sasuke seriamente acordándose de aquel "incidente".

El Uchiha había salido de fiesta solo, era el cumpleaños del mejor amigo de su hermano y lo festejó a lo grande, como toda costumbre de niños ricos. La celebración se hacía en la mansión del cumpleañero. Estaba todo bien, sentado y bebiendo con alguno de sus primos y amigos, cuando vio a una mujer de más o menos veintidós años, él tenía en ese momento dieciséis. Ella le invitó una cerveza, la cual le aceptó sin objeción. Pasó la noche y no sabía como, pero despertó en la cama, desnudo, con aquella mujer durmiendo a su lado, desnuda. Él se vistió y salió para la discográfica, ni se molestó en recordar lo que había ocurrido. Cuando llegó a Ninja Record´s, sus amigos se preocuparon mucho, más Naruto que había discutido con él unas horas antes de la fiesta. No dijo nada, lo único que mencionó fue una mujer y unas muy buenas cervezas, omitió su despertar denudo.

Pasaron tres meses y la banda venía remándola muy bien, Sasuke y Naruto arreglaron sus diferencias y acababan de terminar su segundo álbum, pero todo se vino a la mierda cuando la mujer apareció con un vientre de embarazada. Sasuke no lo creía, ese bebé en camino no podía ser suyo. Sus amigos tampoco le creyeron a esa mujer, pero a medida que avanzaba el embarazo todas sus negaciones comenzaron a volverse afirmaciones. Las noticias de que Uchiha Sasuke, integrante de _Team 7!_, sería padre no tardaron en salir a la luz. La banda venía en picada y sus amigos ya no sabían en quién confiar. Nació el bebé y Sasuke se presentó al parto, esperó fuera de la sala de partos, rodeado de policías que lo protegían de los paparazzi molestos y sus flashes segadores.

Había asumido el rol de padre que no quería corresponder, pero tiempo después, se dio cuenta de algo: cuidando a su supuesto hijo, notó que tenía ojos azules en vez de verdes o negros, fue ahí donde recordó que la mujer a la que suponía haber dejado embarazada tenía los ojos un verde musgo, y él los tenía negros. No se detuvo a pensarlo más y llevó al bebé de nombre Len a hacerse un examen de ADN. Suspiró con alivio al saber que esto había sido una farsa, él no era el padre de ese chico y esa mujer había caído bajo.

Finalmente salió a la luz la verdadera verdad; la mujer quedó en el olvido, al igual que el pequeño que lo trató de hijo hasta que cumplió los seis meses de edad. Su reputación había vuelto a donde estuvo en un principio, la banda se volvió más unida y más fuerte, logrando que su segundo álbum sea doble platino. Había noches en las que soñaba con el pequeño, no llegó a amarlo, pero si a quererlo. La mujer que según recordaba se llamaba Hotaru quedó catalogada, según él, como fraude… y puta. Pero bueno…

Volvió a su espacio y tiempo tomando el bolígrafo junto a la carpeta que solamente necesitaba una firma. Leyó su contenido revisando de que no sea un truco y después se vea metido en algo que él no acordó. Cuando terminó de leer la letra pequeña, firmó un _Uchiha Sasuke_ y le pasó la carpeta y el bolígrafo a su amigo.

-¿Estás seguro, Teme?- preguntó Naruto dudando sobre firmar o no.

-Hazlo, total, como dice Tsunade, es por nuestro bien- escuchó las palabras de su amigo y firmó.

Luego de que todos colocaran su nombre en ese papel, salieron de la oficina un tanto pensativos. ¿Desde cuando Sasuke hacía las cosas bien? Esto era extraño, a su vez de temer, pues nunca vieron a Sasuke aceptar a la primera un trato por parte de Tsunade.

-Oe, teme, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Naruto alcanzando a su amigo el cual iba unos cuantos pasos más delante que ellos.

-Si- soltó secamente sin necesidad de continuar con la charla.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decir?- preguntó el rubio.

-No- era obvio que Sasuke no quería hablar.

-¿Es por Hotaru?- preguntó otra vez en el intento de que su amigo hablara con él.

-No es de tu incumbencia- finalizó saliendo de la empresa. Tal vez daría una vuelta por el parque, regresaría a su casa, leería un rato, cenaría y se iría a la cama con el único pensamiento que perduraría en su cabeza…

No hacer algo estúpido, otra vez.

* * *

Volviendo a Konoha…

[Infinity Heart Attack (Demi Lovato)]

Putting all my fences up  
Cause I never wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I' d have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough

When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair to make it bounce like a basketball  
But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Painting my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won' t let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put the steps for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And everytime I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Seems more trouble than it all was worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Painting my nails and wear perfume  
For you  
Make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Love's feelings aren't lost in my arms  
They're burning I'd rather be known  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I'll take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Y allí estaban ellas, en el garaje de la casa de Sakura, tocando una canción de Demitria Lovato. Cada una concentrada en la música, en las partes en las cuales debían tocar. Cuando terminó la canción todas tenían una sonrisa de felicidad tatuadas en el rostro.

-Wow- dijo Ino. –Realmente sonamos genial- dijo sorprendida de lo que juntas podían lograr. –Y mira que llegar a tocar y cantar esa canción de Demi es casi imposible.

-Así es- dijo Matsuri detrás de la batería. –Pero tenemos a Hinata, ella canta genial, y ustedes también- sonrió. Ella era la única del grupo que no cantaba, no porque no supiera, ya que llegaba a unos muy buenos sopranos, el problema era su miedo. Si bien no era miedo escénico, ya que sino no podría estar en el escenario, solo que no le gustaba cantar frente a todos.

-Gracias- agradeció Hinata dejando su guitarra. –Oigan- captó la atención de las chicas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sakura.

-¿Creen que hay oportunidad?- preguntó esperanzada.

la Hyuga

-Pues… nos tendremos que hacer mierda ensayando- respondió Matsuri. –Pero ten por seguro que si o sí, sin importar cuán miedo tengamos, ganaremos- terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

-De eso, seguro, seremos las mejores- sonrió Ino.

-Gracias- susurró Hinata.

.

**Continuará.**

**¡Hola! Aquí de vuelta.**

**Bueno, ahora Sasuke está decidido a hacer las cosas bien… (O_O) Y las chicas ya tienen un nombre. ¿Les gusta? **

**Cuando puse el nombre estaba pensando en algo hipster, y no sabía si ponerle Mustache! O Infinity, me decidí por Infinity porque quiero un Beldent Infinity y no tengo plata (TT_TT)**

**En fin, déjenme un review para salvar un bebé dinosaurio y nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Me despido!  
Byee!**


	3. ¿Y si nos enamoramos?

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Banda de apertura

En el centro de Suna, exactamente en una cafetería del centro comercial, se encontraban cuatro chicos con lentes de sol, cualquiera diría que son chicos normales, pero la verdad eran nada más y nada menos que _Team 7!_ En su mesa se observaba un pequeño trozo pastel de chocolate y cuatro vasos de café.

-¿Y bien, vamos a hablar o qué?- pregunta Sai tomando un sorbo de café.

-Si, la verdad chicos, en casa mi hermana anda con su novio y no quiero dejarlos solos- argumentó Gaara con pesadez, ya bastante tenía con que su hermana saliera con un vago, lo único que menos necesitaba era un sobrinito vago por el momento.

-Bien, bien- calmó Naruto llevándose un trozo de pastel a la boca. –Estamos todos aquí reunidos para concebir la unión entre Sabaku No Gaara y Uchiha Sasuke- empezó a bromear el rubio en tono de cura.

-¡Deja de joder, Naruto!- farfulló Gaara, molesto. –Que yo mal no recuerde, tú besaste a Sasuke- uh, el punto débil.

-¡Expliqué que fue un accidente! ¡Yo que iba a saber yo que Amy Adams llevaría una cola larga en el vestido! ¡Y ya, ni hables de eso que la prensa lo tomó como un romance entre el Teme y yo!- expresó con molestia. Si no hubiera pisado parte del vestido de Amy Adams no hubiera tropezado y besado a su amigo en frente de todos los paparazzi. Una vergüenza total, y para sumarle, todos decían que era un amor el cual se llevaba desde hace años. ¡Por favor, solo se había caído y besado a alguien de su mismo sexo, no era para tanto!

-Hmp- soltó Sasuke su monosílabo preferido. –Si vamos a hablar de esto me voy- su tono no era el más amistoso.

-Si, si, ya- finalmente Naruto se puso serio. –Los reuní a todos porque necesito hablar sobre el contrato que firmamos ayer- los tres que escuchaban hablar al rubio dejaron de volar y prestaron suma atención. –Estoy un tanto preocupado, no solamente porque hayamos firmado ese acuerdo, sino por lo que pueda llegar a suceder- miró a cada uno de sus amigos seriamente.

-¿Qué puede llegar a pasar?- preguntó Sai preocupado por la actitud de su amigo.

-Me refiero a que ninguno de nosotros a tenido mucha suerte en cuanto al amor- y no era para menos, siempre que se metían con una chica terminaban o atados a una silla o con hijos que no eran de ellos, aunque este caso solo fue de Sasuke.

-Si fueras un poco más explícito en cuanto a tus explicaciones tal vez entenderíamos mejor- dijo Gaara tratando de comprender.

-A lo que voy es qué pasaría si nosotros nos llegáramos a enamorar verdaderamente- aclaró sorprendiendo a sus amigos, bueno, solo a Gaara y Sai, el Uchiha permaneció estable, ni una facción de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Hmp, ¿de verdad crees que podríamos enamorarnos?- preguntó sarcásticamente. –Piénsalo, dobe, no podremos enamorarnos porque sabemos perfectamente que serán hombres los que ganarán el concurso. Ninguna chica podría impresionarnos, además que ninguna canta bien, todas piensan hacerlo pero solo chillan como cuando una mujer está pariendo, y yo ya sé como gritan- Eso sonaba demasiado arrogante para el gusto de todos, incluso más de lo que estaban acostumbrados. Además de que sacó a relucir ese recuerdo cuando estuvo esperando fuera de la sala de partos… ¿Este era Sasuke? ¿¡Qué demonios le había ocurrido!?

-Oe, recuerda que mi prima, Naruko, canta como las diosas- presumió el rubio.

Uzumaki Naruko era su prima por parte materna. Ella siempre tuvo el canto desde pequeña y ahora brillaba como solista en la música pop; siempre presumía sobre su adorada prima.

-Si, pero ella es una excepción, tu tío Nagato también canta, al igual que tu tía, es imposible de que no cante- dijo Sasuke. –Pero les aseguro que es mejor elegir una banda de hombres. Pues no quiero perder mi sentido auditivo por culpa de unas cotorras con piernas- todos rieron ante el último comentario. De seguro Sasuke era muy bipolar; primero demasiado sarcástico, luego hace un comentario sobre aquella época donde "fue padre", luego admite que Naruto tiene razón y ahora cae con una broma… Oa, Sasuke bipolar.

-Jaja, tranquilo Sasuke- reía Sai. –Lo más seguro es que habrá chicas, pero probablemente, también haya hombres- acotó con la esperanza de que si haya hombres… No lo tomen de homosexual, sino que tampoco quiere escuchar a unas chicas que dicen tener talento cuando en realidad ni existe.

* * *

Y por Konoha…

-¡Deberíamos estar en la playa!- gritó Ino muerta del calor.

Hacía treinta y ocho grados y ellas estaban en una cochera muertas de calor ensayando para la semana próxima.

Las cosas iban bien desde que encontraron un nombre para la banda, además estaban practicando más las notas altas y un ritmo distinto de batería que al que acostumbraba usar Matsuri. Estaban decididas a ganar, de eso no había duda, aunque contaban con la idea de que personas con más experiencia y más desarrollado el talento de la música irían. Por ratos pensaban que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero, por qué no hacerlo, sería divertido y estarían juntas.

-Pero estamos aquí ensayando- regañó Sakura a su amiga rubia. –Así que niña, colabora- suspiró cansada, a veces olvidaba que Ino era la chiquilla y ella la adulta.

-Ush- se quejó como una niña pequeña. –Tengo calor, estoy toda sudada y necesito ir a la playa- genial, ahora venían las rabietas.

-Ino- dijo Matsuri. –Tú solo tocas el teclado y el violín, no te la pasas como cuatro minutos aproximadamente moviendo tus manos y teniendo la mente ocupada a la misma vez, si tu estás muerta de calor ni hablemos de mí- acotó Matsuri un tanto molesta. Ella era la baterista y digamos que agitar sus brazos, tener un pie concentrado, además de pensar cuando y como debía tocar no era lo mejor en verano.

-Pues perdona no saber tocar la batería- masculló la rubia secándose el sudor de la frente. –Necesito un refresco, iré arriba a buscar algo a la nevera. ¿Quieren algo?- preguntó.

-Una _Coca cola_- pidió Matsuri.

-Yo un vaso de jugo- pidió Sakura.

-Y-Y o agua, por favor- pidió la peli azul sentada en el sofá.

-Bien, _Coca cola_, jugo y agua, lo tengo- rió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Ino caminó hasta la cocina, abrió la nevera y sacó lo que le habían pedido sus amigas además de una lata de _Speed_. Encendió el televisor un rato mientras se refrescaba con el reconfortante aire que tiraba el ventilador de techo, total, a sus amigas no les molestaría esperar un rato. Por azar del destino, o como quieran llamarlo, el canal sintonizado eran las noticias… y vaya que ahora estaban dando una noticia de primera. Tan rápido como pudo dejó su lata de _Speed_, y corrió a toda prisa hasta la cochera.

-¡Vengan rápido!- gritó asomándose a penas por el umbral de la puerta. -¡Tienen que ver esto!- gritó otra vez.

Oh, no, Ino había incendiado otra vez la cocina. Pensaron todas siguiendo a la rubia. Cuando llegaron a la cocina no había nada de fuego, o el piso mojado, ni ningún otro desastre similar, por suerte. En cambio, se escuchaba el ruido del televisor algo bajo, hasta que Ino le subió el volumen y todas prestaron atención.

El título: _Furor por Team 7!_

La información: _Adolescentes de la cuidad de Konoha pasan largas horas en una fila interminable por conseguir un ensayo de apenas treinta minutos en el Teatro Torre Hokage._

A las muchachas se les desencajó la mandíbula. ¡¿TANTO PODÍAN CAUSAR ESOS CHICOS?!

La cámara mostraba una fila de más o menos cincuenta personas, entre la mayoría chicas, por conseguir un ensayo de treinta minutos. ¡Treinta minutos! ¡Esto era una locura, no furor! ¡Por Dios, ya estaban más que aplastadas, no eran tan buenas y para el colmo iría media ciudad a concursar!

-Creo que…- intentaba hablar Sakura al ver la pantalla. –Me he metido en un gran aprieto…

-¡Ah, por favor, frente, son sólo amateurs, ellas no se comparan con nosotras, unas verdaderas profesionales!- levantó su pulgar para asegurar de que todo estaría bien, o al menos eso creía.

-Ino- hablo Hinata. –Creo que deberíamos de dejar esto- no sonaba muy convencida en sus palabras, pero era lo mejor.

-No bromees, Hinata- frunció el ceño levemente.

-No bromeamos, Ino- respondió Matsuri. –Ahí más o menos son unas cincuenta personas, por lo que quiere decir que habrá un promedio de veinte bandas y diez solistas, nosotras somos aficionadas, ellos profesionales- se deprimía lentamente la castaña al ver como sus esperanzas se iban por el WC.

-¡Ah, vamos!- hizo un ademán con sus brazos. –¡No podemos renunciar, no ahora, después de habernos matado tres días seguidos ensayando!- su voz estaba llena de decepción, jamás pensó que sus amigas se rendirían tan fácil. -¡Y no somos aficionadas, ya nos hemos presentado una vez!- recordó aquella experiencia de años atrás.

-Si, Ino, nos presentamos ante un público de infantes y nos tiraron comida por no cantar una canción del muy puto _Barney_- respondió Sakura, esa experiencia no la podría olvidar, era un trauma que permanecía allí clavado.

Hace tres años fueron invitadas a la fiesta de la primita de Sakura la cual cumplía cinco años. Ellas llevaron sus instrumentos, incluso la batería de Matsuri había sido desmontada y montada. Todo iba bien y ellas estaban a punto de cantar cuando un pendejo se le ocurrió decir: ¡Canten _Barney_! Al no saber ninguna canción del elefante rosa pedófilo -que por cierto es un dinosaurio, solo que ellas no sabían-, inventaron una canción sobre lo rico que era la comida dulce, como helado, las _Oreo_, las _Sonrisas_, entre muchas cosas dulces más. Finalmente terminaron embarradas de pastel y una cosa verde que no sabían muy bien que era, todo por no cantar esa canción de mierda. En fin, la ropa se ensució, el trauma permaneció y el recuerdo recién volvió…

-Ni me lo recuerdes- clamó Hinata. –Esos niños eran muy maleducados.

-Si, mi prima se me rió en la cara por eso la última vez que la vi- instintivamente Sakura alzó su puño dejando que un aura negra la rodeara.

-Okay, ya, dejemos malas experiencias y concentrémonos en este problema- pidió Matsuri. –Ino, ¿crees que si seguimos tenemos posibilidad?- miró a la rubia, después de todo, ella era la entusiasta del grupo.

-¡Lo creo! ¡Tenemos todo lo necesario, además por algo somos _Infinity_! ¿Recuerdan?- sonrió mirando cómplice a sus amigas.

-_Infinity_- llevó una mano al centro Matsuri.

-_Infinity_- siguió Ino.

-_Infinity_- prosiguió Hinata.

-_Infinity_- dijo Sakura.

-_¡Infinity!_- corearon las cuatro al unísono alzando sus manos.

El resto de la tarde decidieron las dos canciones que cantarían. Definitivamente dejarían a sus ídolos musicales bastante asombrados…

* * *

En una casa justo en frente de la playa, el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica se escuchaba un poco mal.

-¡Dijiste que sabías tocar!- se oyó un grito femenino.

-¡Claro que sé!- se escuchó otro grito.

-¡Pues hazlo bien!

-¡Lo intento! ¡Hace años que no lo hago!  
-¡Cállense!- otro grito femenino detuvo la discusión. -Ey, ella se esfuerza por lograrlo, además no deberías gritar tanto, tu voz se puede dañar y estaremos perdidas.

-Si, tienes razón- aceptó la dueña del primer grito. –Pero para mañana debe hacerlo bien, nos estamos atrasando demasiado.

-Bueno, pero antes dime si estas segura de que ellas van a participar- se oyó una voz suave y delicada con cierto toque de maldad al fondo de la habitación.

-Muy segura, ellas ya tienen una banda y por eso es necesario destruirlas, aplastarlas y humillarlas frente a todos en la audición- respondió.

-Bien, pues entonces empecemos a trabajar…

.

**Continuará.**

**¡Oi a todos!**

**Bien, han pasado varias cosas. Los chicos están muy seguros de que los mejores serán un grupo de hombres, **_**Infinity**_** está intentando superar ese nerviosismo de duda y ahora hay un grupo misterioso…**

**Okay, déjenme su review el cual ayuda a salvar a un bebé dinosaurio de su muerte.**

**Me despido.**

**Byee!**


	4. Infinity

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Banda de apertura.

Era increíble como el teatro se empezaba a llenar en menos de una hora, asimismo la cantidad de movimiento que circulaba por esas zonas: paparazzi en las puertas, periodistas d e distintos canales alistándose para grabar, chicas corriendo de acá para allá vistiéndose con diminutos trajes, algunos preocupados a fallar, otros guardando sus instrumentos y marchándose sin siquiera intentar, dándose por vencidos. Todo era un caos, y ellas estaban incluidas en él.

La semana había pasado volando y trajo consigo el día Lunes, o mejor dicho, día de la audición. Eran quince bandas, doce duetos y diez solistas se habían presentado, cada uno con diez minutos de atención por parte de _Team 7!_ Según ellas, eso era algo extraordinario, algo que jamás habían visto. De seguro ya perdimos. Pensaban.

Sus familiares habían ido a apoyarlas, estaban sentados en las butacas esperando a que de inicio el gran debut el cual definiría su carrera. El nerviosismo y las ansias eran gobernantes y el miedo rey ante todo. Miedo, si, eso es lo que sentían en estos momentos. ¿Y si no eran demasiado buenas como creían? ¿Y si fracasaban perdiendo todas las esperanzas? O peor, ¿Qué pasaría si hicieran el ridículo frente a sus ídolos? ¡Ay por Dios, ya estaban actuando igual que las demás!

-Uff, si que hay nervios, eh- rompió la tensión Sakura intentando sonar calmada cuando evidentemente no lo estaba.

-Verdad- apoyó Hinata en un intento de no comerse las uñas como solía hacer ante una situación que la ponía ansiosa y nerviosa, las dos a la misma vez.

-Calmadas, chicas, piensen en que vamos a ganar- Ino apoyó una mano en el hombro de cada, dándose cuenta de que faltaba alguien. -¿Y Matsuri?- preguntó la rubia al ver que su amiga había desparecido. Si mal no recordaba, ella la acompañó a inscribirse.

-Es cierto. ¿Dónde está?- Hinata empezó a preocuparse, Matsuri siempre era de meterse en líos, no tanto como Ino, pero si en varios.

-Tranquila, de seguro fue al baño- tranquilizó Sakura.

-Imposible, nos hubiera pedido que la acompañemos- Cerda tu y tu boca. Pensó Sakura. Ahora que había logrado calmar a Hinata ella volvía a preocuparla.

-No lo sé, debe estar… ¡Mira, ahí viene!- exclamó aliviada al ver a su amiga llegar con sus baquetas.

-¡Matsuri!- Ino se abalanzó sobre su amiga. -¡Demonios nena, me tenías preocupada!- frotó su mejilla con la de ella.

-Lo siento- se disculpó. –Había dejado mis baquetas en el auto y ya saben, son de la suerte, créanme que la necesitaremos- acotó mostrando sus baquetas.

-Si, mucha- susurró Hinata.

-Si, además de que aquí hay mucha gente y…- Sakura paró en seco cuando giró su cabeza a la derecha. ¡Ay, rayos, lo que les faltaba, esa tonta y su séquito de huecas! -Mierda- dijo alertando a sus amigas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ino marcando con sus dedos el camino de la vista de Sakura.

-¡Ah, vamos!- bramó molesta. – ¿¡Que diablos hacen ellas aquí!?- un ataque de cólera empezaba a colarse en ella. No hoy, todos los días que quieras pero no hoy.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hinata confundida.

-Míralo por ti misma- le dijo Ino girando su cabeza al mismo lado donde ella estaba mirando.

La Hyuuga intentó ver a qué o a quién se refería, pero entre la multitud de personas era casi imposible saber a dónde mirar exactamente. Por un momento logró distinguir una cabellera pelirroja muy familiar, que por cierto detestaba, no más que la pelirrosa, así que se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzar a ver mejor. Cuando vio de quién se trataba enfureció, y más al ver la cabellera rubia al lado. ¡¿Por qué carajos debían de estar ahí?! ¡Demonios sabía que era difícil, pero no tanto! Pensaba Hinata en un intento de no hacer _Boom_.

-Ya las vi- soltó con frustración.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- preguntó Matsuri, que desgraciadamente era la más petisa del grupo, por eso no veía nada. Sus amigas no le decían nada, tan solo permanecían en silencio mirando a la misma dirección. –¡Ay, ya, díganme!- chilló como niña pequeña cuando le quitaban el dulce.

-Mira- señaló Sakura con su dedo, sin importarle que señalar sea de mala educación, para que Matsuri pueda ver.

-Am, Saku, no sé si lo sabrás pero yo mido como un metro cincuenta y seis, soy más baja que tú- habló un poco apenada por ser la más bajita del grupo.

-Oh, perdona, lo olvidé- se disculpó para agacharse delante de la castaña. –Súbete a mi espalda, de seguro verás a alguien que detestas mucho- dijo.

Matsuri subió a la espalda de Sakura y se sostuvo fuertemente para no caer, no era muy pesada, más bien, era la más liviana. Una vez que estuvo a una buena altura, logró ver a esa persona que le provoca el vómito y ganas de pegarse un tiro en las bolas que no tiene. Frunció en ceño, y más al ver que aquella chica tenía unas baquetas en sus manos. Tsk, baterista también, ya le era suficiente con que sea una perra. Bajó de la espalda de Sakura y lo primero que dijo fue:

-Odio a esa perra- señaló para el lugar donde estaban.

-Igual yo, a todas- escupió Ino amargamente dejando que el enfado la posea.

-Calmadas chicas, por favor- pidió Hinata con voz suave. –Si bien las odiamos, y ellas nos odian a nosotras pero mírenle el lado bueno, estamos las cuatro juntas intentando cumplir parte de nuestros sueños- sonrió para luego añadir con una sonrisa algo más malvada. –Además, es obvio que les ganaremos- guiñó un ojo.

-¡Ese es el espíritu, Hina!- gritó Ino.

En un micro a cinco cuadras del Teatro Torre Hokage…

-¿Y bien muchachos?- se oyó una pregunta de un hombre mayor.

-¿Y bien qué?- preguntó Gaara jugando con sus baquetas tirándolas al aire y agarrándolas.

-¿No están ansiosos?- preguntó su manager, Jirayja, abuelo de Naruto.

-¿Por qué deberíamos estarlo?- preguntó algo enfadado el Uchiha.

-Porque conocerán a muchas señoritas que estarían dispuestas a todo por pasar un rato con ustedes, mis pequeños pichones de mamut- sonrió pervertidamente al imaginarse a él rodeado por muchas jovencitas bien formadas.

-¡Viejo pervertido!- gritó Naruto arrojándole un almohadón. –¡No estamos aquí para salir con muchachas, estamos aquí para buscar un nuevo talento!- exclamó orgullosos de sí mismo al saber que no era como su abuelo.

-Uy pero que mala leche que tienen- susurró Jirayja. –Bien, pero omitiendo lo de "nuevo talento", ¿no tienen ganas de salir con alguna jovencita del concurso?- preguntó con la esperanza de que le digan sí, entonces el podría colarse entre ellos y ligarse algunas cuantas muchachitas.

-No, no podemos- respondió Sai. –La jefa Tsunade nos ha hecho firmar un acuerdo en el que no podemos establecer vínculos demasiado amistosos o amorosos con las chicas que participen… Además, ¿qué usted no estaba casado con la jefa Tsunade?- preguntó llevándose un dedo al mentón.

-Er… S-si, n-no… eh…- Mocoso astuto. Pensó Jirayja molesto.

-Si, mi abuelo está casado con mi abuela- utilizando énfasis en la última palabra. –Y es cierto, no podemos acercarnos a ninguna muchacha- bufó molesto. Si bien no era un pervertido, pero a qué chico famosos de diecisiete años soltero no le gustaría ligar a algunas cuantas.

-Hmp, pues deberé hablar con la jef… digo con mi esposa Tsunade- corrigió ante la mirada del rubio, este odiaba que su abuela se dirigiera a jefa en vez de esposa.

A los cinco minutos, el micro aparcó en la acera y ellos bajaron…

Mientras, dentro del Teatro…

Luego del pequeño vistazo que le dieron a sus enemigas, pensaron que mejor sería alistarse, ya casi era hora de empezar. Caminaron hasta donde habían dejado sus instrumentos y volvieron a donde estaban antes, dándose cuenta que los gritos y un montículo de muchachas se hacía en la puerta. Lo siguiente que vieron fueron dos guardaespaldas gigantescos abriendo el paso y cuatro chicos entrando acompañados por otros dos guardaespaldas más. Quedaron quietas, inexpresivas por un minuto, observando como esos cuatro chicos tomaban asiento en cuatro sillas con una mesa llena de papeles y micrófonos. ¿Eran ellos? Si, eran ellos, _Team 7!_ Rodeados por las _Teamers_, -así se llamaban sus fanáticas- mientras que ellas ahí solas tras el escenario.

-Increíble- murmuró Sakura.

-Si- dijeron al unísono Matsuri, Hinata e Ino.

Finalmente, fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos cuando una voz muy conocida se escuchaba a través de los parlantes, era el vocalista principal de la banda, Naruto, pidiendo por favor que se alistaran así comenzarían de una vez. Las fans dejaron de gritar como locas histéricas y empezaron a alistarse para "impresionar" a sus amores platónicos. _Infinity_ ya estaba preparado, ya tenían sus instrumentos desde hace diez minutos antes y los nervios atormentándolas. ¿Desde cuándo se ponían así? Ni en los exámenes finales se ponían tan nerviosas.

Poco a poco dio inicio al concurso. Las cámaras de los noticieros apuntaban directamente al escenario. Comenzó por el número uno, siguiendo por el dos, tres, así sucesivamente. Por el número veinte pasó un grupo de cinco chicos que tocaban muy bien y tenían una voz muy buena, les faltaba algo de experiencia, ya que al principio se notaban algo nerviosos, pero lograron adaptarse muy bien y dieron una buena audición. Ellas eran el número treinta y cuatro, así que estarían allí por horas, pero al cabo de una hora con cuarenta minutos, llamaban al número treinta y tres. Se preguntaban quién sería el grupo que vendría antes de ellas, más grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era el grupo de las perras.

Una pelirroja, seguida de una castaña, una rubia y otra pelirroja aparecieron tras el escenario con vestidos pequeños llenos de brillos, zapatos altos de tacón, y un muy excesivo maquillaje. ¡Llamen al _Guasón _para otorgarle el primer lugar en maquillaje! De seguro querían verse provocativas, pues según el comentario de Ino parecían unas prostitutas sacadas de un prostíbulo barato.

-En qué nos metimos- susurró Gaara al ver tremendo cachivache que tenía delante.

-Eh… ¿Ustedes son el treinta y tres?- preguntó el rubio a través del micrófono.

-¡Así es!- respondió efusivamente una pelirroja.

-Ah, okay… ¿Cuál es el nombre de su grupo? ¿Cómo se llaman?- volvió a preguntar Naruto anotando algo en la hoja.

-Nosotras somos _Las divas de Konoha_. Mi nombre es Karin, ella es Shion- señaló a una rubia. –Ella es Sari- señaló a una castaña. –Y ella es Sara- señaló a la otra pelirroja.

-Oh, _las divas de Konoha_- quedó estupefacto. ¿Eso era una diva allí? ¡Ni hablar, eso era un tremendo cambalache! – ¿Y qué canciones cantarán?- preguntó intentando en decirles directamente "No son lo que buscamos, gracias por venir", pero desgraciadamente eso no podía hacerlo, debía escuchar al menos una canción y luego podría ver si seguían cantando o no. Tsk, jamás contratarían a unas en un intento de divas.

-Tocaremos _I Love You Like A Love Song _de _Selena Gomez_.- respondió Karin situándose en su lugar al igual que sus amigas. Sari era la baterista, Shion la bajista, Karin la cantante y Sara la guitarrista.

Ventaja. Pensó Sakura situada detrás del escenario. Estaban en ventaja, pues ellas tenían a Ino que tocaba el teclado y el violín, el grupo de Karin contaba con tres instrumentos, mientras que ellas con cinco. Sonrió satisfactoriamente al conocer ese dato.

-Empiecen- dijo Sasuke esperando que no sea una cotorra.

Empezó el ritmo d e la canción para después iniciar la voz…

[_Las Divas de Konoha- I Love You Loke a Love Song __(__Selena Gomez__)]_

It' s been said and done

Every beautiful thought' s been already sung

And I guess right now, here' s another one

So your melody will play on and on

With the best of' em.

You're beautiful

Like a dream come alive, incredible

A centerfold miracle, lyrical

You saved my life again

And i want you to know baby.

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat...

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat...

Constantly

Boy you play through my mind like symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me

You Just do to me what you do

And it feels like i've been rescued

I've been set free

I'm hypnotized by your destiny

You're magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are

And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat...

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat...

No one compares

You stand alone

To every record I own

Music to my heart

That's what you're

A song that goes on and on.

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat...

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I love you, like a love song.

La canción finalizó y Karin había quedado en una pose un poco reveladora. Típico de una perra. Pensó Sakura. La tonada no había sido tan mala… A la mierda había desafinado como una cotorra, Dios, jamás habían escuchado algo tan feo. Algunas partes, entre los soprano, se les iba de las manos y desafinaba, además de que el mezo soprano lo hacía mal, lo bajaba y le subía a cada rato.

La cara de los chicos estaba contraída y Sasuke llevaba puestos unos auriculares conectados a un Mp3. Bendito sea ese Mp3. Gaara estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y su cara abierta, cualquiera diría que había visto el cadáver de _Don Quijote de la Mancha_. Sai, desde que inició la canción empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa, aún lo seguía haciendo. Naruto tenía una mueca de dolor y se tapaba los oídos, rogó tanto para que esa tortura china terminara.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Karin un poco agitada.

-Eh… Yo… N-No- ni Gaara, ni Sai ni Naruto sabían qué responder Hasta que…

-No es lo que estamos buscando, muchas gracias- dijo Sasuke quien se había quitado los auriculares para hablar.

-P-Pero, ¿les gustó?- preguntó ella.

-Oh, si claro, nos gustó- respondió Sasuke irónico, pero Karin estaba tan emocionada porque le hablara Sasuke que ni lo notó.

-¡Les gustó!- gritó feliz para luego dejar el escenario.

La pelirroja sabía perfectamente quiénes estaban detrás del escenario observando su "esplendorosa" audición. La había visto cuando hablaba con sus amiguitas estúpidas -según ella- y no dijo nada, se hizo la tonta y ni las miró. Justo cuando iba a corrió la cortina para ir detrás del escenario, se encontró con la sonrisa satisfactoria de Sakura. ¿Por qué tiene esa sonrisa? Pensó. Caminó lentamente hasta quedar a un lado de ella y al oído le susurró:

-Supera eso- tanta era su altanería que un poco más y la pelirrosa le baja todos los dientes de un solo puñetazo.

-Con gusto- sonrió arrogante la Haruno para dejar estupefacta a Karin y a las demás que presenciaban ese momento. –Es más, si quieres lo hago ahora, mis amigas y yo somos el treinta y cuatro…

-_Número treinta y cuatro_- se escuchaba por el parlante.

-Ah, mira, somos nosotras- dijo Sakura mientras que a su vez pasaba y chocaba el hombro con ella.

Hinata, Sakura, Matsuri e Ino salieron al escenario. Sakura salió con su bajo, Ino con el teclado, Hinata con su micrófono que usaba para los ensayos -según ella de la suerte- y Matsuri con sus baquetas. Conectaron todos los cables y quedaron quietas frente a sus ídolos de la música.

-Genial, otras cotorras- bufó Sasuke muy cerca del micrófono haciendo que resonara en los parlantes.

Okay, podría ser su ídolo pero eso ya era demasiado.

-¡No somos cotorras!- vociferó Ino. -¡Que las anteriores cantaran feo no significa que nosotras lo hagamos!- su tono era de enfado pero trataba de calmarse.

-Hmp, de seguro…- fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-Oe, cálmate, Sasuke- le pidió a su amigo. –Discúlpenlo- pidió con una sonrisa paralizando a la Hyuuga, después de todo, él era su platónico.

-Claro, discúlpame por gritar- se disculpó la rubia agachando un poco su cabeza.

-No hay problema- dijo Sai quién no podía dejar de ver a la rubia. -¿Cómo se llama el grupo? ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- preguntó revisando la lista.

-S-Somos _Infinity_- respondió la de ojos opalinos tímidamente. Sasuke enarcó una ceja, que nombre más raro. –M-Mi nom-nombre es Hinata, vo-vocalista- dijo esto último provocando una mirada por parte el rubio. Linda. Pensó Naruto mirando su cuerpo voluptuoso en esa falda de tiro alto negra y la camisa azul.- En e-el bajo está Sakura- señaló a su amiga pelirrosa. El Uchiha la miró detenidamente; cabello rosa, shorts rosa, remera blanca y sandalias. ¿Sabe tocar el bajo? Pensó. –E-Ella es Ino, toca el teclado, el violín y es vocalista.

-Wow- susurró el tecladista de _Team 7!_

-Y en la ba-batería está Matsuri- señaló a su amiga detrás de la batería. Gaara levantó la vista mirando a la pequeña figura situada detrás de la enorme batería.

-¿Qué canción cantarán?- Preguntó Naruto sin quitar la vista de la vocalista.

-_Diamonds _de _Rihanna_- dijo Hinata colocándose en medio del escenario.

Se escuchó el sonido del piano y luego la voz…

[_Infinity- __Diamonds__ (__Rihanna__)_]

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
you and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

I knew that we'd become one right away  
a right away  
At first sight I left the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your-eyes

So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond (Oh)  
Shine bright like a diamond (Oh)  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond (Oh)

Shine bright like a diamond (Oh)

Shine bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Palms rise to the universe  
As we moonshine and molly  
Feel de warmth we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

At first sight I felt the energy of un rays  
I saw the like inside your eyes  
So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond (Oh)  
Shine bright like a diamond (Oh)  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond (Oh)  
Shine bright like a diamond (Oh)  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond (Oh)  
Shine bright like a diamond (Ohh)  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Ahhh...

Shine bright like a diamond (Oh)  
Shine bright like a diamond (Oh)  
Shine bright like a diamond

La canción había terminado, Sakura respiró tranquila, Ino alzó la vista, Matsuri se acomodó en el banquito ya que se había sentado incómodamente, y Hinata abrió los ojos. Los integrantes de _Team 7!_ Tenían una cara de estupefacción, jamás vieron a un grupo así. Naruto estaba impresionado, Gaara no dejaba de pensar en el ritmo exacto con el que tocaba la baterista, Sasuke pensaba que no eran un par de cotorras con piernas y Sai recordaba la precisión que tenía Ino con el teclado. De repente, un aplauso proveniente del manager de la banda -que estaba _forever alone_ solo al fondo de las butacas-. Aplaudía eufórico, el público le siguió y luego los chicos le siguieron, debían admitirlo, ellas… sabían lo que hacían.

-Increíble- dijo Naruto por el micrófono. -¿Desde cuando tocan?- preguntó.

-H-Hará dos años- respondió Hinata sin quitarse la sonrisa del rostro.

-¿Y quién te enseñó a tocar así?- preguntó Gaara refiriéndose a Matsuri.

-M-Mi tía tocaba la batería y me enseñó años antes de morir- respondió tímidamente al saber que su ídolo le estaba hablando directamente.

-Ya veo- murmuró el Sabaku No.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Sakura rompiendo esa atmósfera algo extraña. -¿Qué tal estuvimos? Volvió a preguntar.

-¿Una verdad o una mentira?- preguntó el Uchiha.

-Una mentira- pidió la pelirrosa temiéndose lo peor.

-Fue horrendo, jamás escuché a alguien tocar así, ni las chicas anteriores tocaban así- de repente, una sonrisa como el gato de _Alicia en el país de las Maravillas_ apareció en el rostro de todas. Sakura había pedido una mentira, y el Uchiha le había dado la respuesta. –Hmp, nada mal- susurró para que nadie los escuchara.

-¿O sea que tocamos bien?- preguntó Ino.

-Las mejores que hemos escuchado hasta ahora- respondió Sai.

-¿¡De verdad!?- preguntó incrédula Hinata.

-Así es- sonrió el rubio. Una voz única. Pensó al recordar esa voz suave pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara. –Toquen la segunda- pidió. Ya no esperaba aguantar para volver a escuchar esa voz.

-¡Claro!- dijeron las cuatro al unísono.

[_Infinity- Paradise_(_Coldplay_)]

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so  
She ran away in her sleep  
And dreamed of  
Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear a waterfall  
In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly

And dreams of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
She'd dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh

La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies  
She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"

This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh

Terminaron de tocar y cantar con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaban demasiado feliz. Los chicos volvieron a quedarse quietos, sabían que ellas eran las indicadas, pero debían escuchar al rededor de otras veinte personas más. Otra vez el manager solitario empezó a aplaudir seguido por los chicos, además, esta vez se escuchaban los aplausos detrás del escenario. Sakura giró su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Karin estaba con brazos cruzados y el ceño extremadamente fruncido, tan sólo movió los labios articulando un "Te superé" para girarse con una sonrisa satisfactoria. _Las divas de Konoha_ solo cantaron una canción y fueron abucheadas en forma literal, mientras que _Infinity_ cantó dos canciones, y no solo eso, sino que también fueron aplaudidas por las sensaciones adolescentes del momento… ¡Del momento!

-Wow- dijo Naruto hablando por el micrófono. –Son increíbles- debía admitirlo, ellas tenían ese talento único que jamás habían visto, era como verse reflejados ellos mismos en el cuerpo de una chica. Si estuviera aquí la jefa, diría que es la segunda vez que ve una pasión única por la música, ellos fueron los primeros. –Son realmente increíbles- volvió a adularlas.

-Gracias- sonrió Hinata provocando una sensación extraña en el rubio.

-Gracias por tocar- dijo Sasuke un poco amagado.

Las chicas desconectaron sus instrumentos de los parlantes y procedieron a volver atrás donde fueron recibidas por la sonrisa de muchas y la envidia de otras. Karin había dejado el lugar junto a su séquito, estaba molesta. Aún no entendía como la pelos de chicle, la enana, la hueca y la ciega podrían robarle el premio a ellas y a sus amigas. Hmp, pero ya se encargaría de resolver las cosas…

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban en un círculo hablando, llevaban casi la mitad del día escuchando voces buenas y otras no tanto, un descanso no haría nada malo.

-Opino que sean ellas- dijo el rubio revisando la planilla que tenía en sus manos.

-Concuerdo contigo, Naruto- dijo Gaara. –La pasión que deben tenerle a la música es igual a la nuestra- sonrió. –Además de que son muy lindas- pensó en la baterista. No la había visto de cuerpo completo, pero cuando se paró para acomodarse en su banquito quedó maravillado; bajita, de cuerpo pequeño y pelo corto, así le gustaban. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al recibir un manotazo en la parte de su nuca. -¡Oe, Sasuke!- bramó muy molesto y adolorido.

-Eso te pasa por decir cosas que no pueden pasar- justificó. –Recuerda que tenemos un trato con Tsunade: nada de amistades fuertes o romances, lo firmamos todos y debe ser cumplido- regañó al pelirrojo. Aunque no lo admitiera por su gran ego, a él le había llamado mucho la atención la pelirrosa; era a simple vista una adolescente con ropa de niña: mucho rosa, muchas flores. Sin embargo, había cometido un error: juzgar con los ojos. Con tan solo verla pensó que ni siquiera sabía la diferencia entre bajo y guitarra, más quedó impresionado cuando la vio tocar, casi igual a él. Casi…

-Si, tienes razón- suspiró el pelirrojo. –de haber sabido que habría chicas así de buenas no hubiera firmado ese estúpido trozo de papel- bufó.

-¿Buenas en qué sentido?- preguntó Sai. -¿Buenas en la música o buenas físicamente?

-Ambos sentidos- sonrió pervertidamente Gaara. Demasiado tiempo con su manager afectaba.

-Baka- dijo Sasuke antes de darle otro manotazo. –Te recuerdo que si no cumples con ese trozo de papel, estamos todos en problemas- eso no era para menos. La prensa, Tsunade con un carácter de los mil demonios, muchas conclusiones falsas por parte de los periodistas y muchas fotografías en las portadas de las revistas más compradas dentro del país. Si, un verdadero problema…

-Oe, de acuerdo, pero deja de golpearme- se sobó su nuca.

-Hmp- expresó Sasuke.

-Naruto, no podemos terminar todo esto ahora, quedan…- se fijó el número de bandas que quedaban por escuchar, pero se alivió al saber que eran pocos. –quedan tres bandas, por suerte- todos respiraron con alivio, no aguantarían otras horas más sintiendo como sus oídos se rompían poco a poco.

-Muy bien, veamos si hay alguien mejor que ellas- dijo Naruto.

-Si lo hay- habló Sasuke. –el grupo de chicos que cantó hace un rato- mostró su planilla. –_Natural Route_, esos son buenos- estaba dispuesto a decir lo que sea con tal de que no elijan chicas. Él dejó muy en claro que las chicas no debían abrir su concierto, y que lo hicieran dejarían su orgullo por los suelos.

-Si, pero no tan buenos como ellas. El guitarrista de _Natural Route _fallaba en algunos acordes y su pianista de vez en cuando tocaba una tecla equivocada- dijo Naruto haciendo acordar a Sasuke.

Era verdad, el guitarrista tocaba un poco mal, no tocaba tan feo como algunos, pero si se confundía de acorde, además que el chico del teclado se confundía un DO con un RE, eso provocaba que la canción sea diferente.

Molesto, Sasuke tan solo se sentó otra vez en su silla con la expresión de enfado tatuada, sabía que nada haría cambiar de opinión a sus amigos, además de que el voto era mayoría. Ellas abrirían el concierto y eso a él no le gustaba, por más que haya una hermosa bajista en la banda.

-Creo que Sasuke no puede aceptar que si hay chicas que saben tocar- se mofó Gaara un tanto divertido.

-Jaja, que va, siempre ha sido un teme orgulloso- acotó Naruto haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-Si, además de que no dejaba de observar a esa bajista que por cierto está un tanto feita- añadió Sai.

Se rieron un poco más fuerte por el último comentario del pelinegro, después escucharon las otras bandas que quedaban. Esos treinta minutos más fue una pérdida de tiempo ya que no había ninguno tan bueno como _Infinity_.

Finalmente las audiciones terminaron a las tres y veinte de la tarde, todos se tomaron un descanso de veinte minutos mientras los muchachos elegían al ganador. Estaba más que obvio quién sería el ganador, pero a ellos les gustaba cuando había suspenso. Luego del descanso, el manager de la banda subió y pidió por micrófono que todos se acercaran al escenario para poder nombrar al ganador.

Mientras tanto en los baños…

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!- se escuchaban los gritos dentro del baño al igual que alguien golpeaba la puerta. -¡Ayuda!

-¡Deja de golpear, Ino!- gritó Sakura sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

-Sakura, al menos ella intenta hacer algo- saltó en su defensa Matsuri. –Tú estas ahí sentada- dudó d e decirlo pero era verdad. Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo e Ino al menos intentaba abrir la puerta o que alguien las escuchara.

-Para que se enteren, golpear la puerta no servirá de nada. Alguien la cerró con llave desde el otro lado- informó.

-Si pero…- Matsuri iba a contradecir pero se detuvo en seco cuando los parlantes empezaban a sonar.

-_A todas las personas participantes, les pedimos el favor de acercarse al escenario para anunciar el ganador. Repito, favor de acercarse el escenario para anunciar al ganador_- y justo en ese momento, Sakura sintió la desesperación apoderarse de cada célula de su cuerpo.

-¡A un lado!- gritó la pelirrosa. Con una velocidad increíble se levantó del suelo para golpear la puerta. Era fuerte, pero la puerta lo era más. Estaba intentando abrirla a los golpes pero nada pasaba, la puerta seguía allí sin ningún rasguño o marca, mientras que ella empezaba a sentir dolor en sus palmas y puños.

Ino miraba estupefacta las acciones de la pelirrosa, nunca la vio así. Matsuri no decía nada, tenía la vista perdida en el suelo intentando convencerse de que esto no les estaba pasando. Hinata estaba sentada sintiendo las lágrimas rodarles por el rostro, tanto se habían esforzado por llegar hasta ahí y ahora…

En el escenario…

Karin aparecía por el pasillo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al igual que una llave entre sus manos la cual fue arrojada dentro detrás de una escenografía que había utilizado el teatro dos obras atrás.

-Ya lo hice- anunció a sus amigas sin quitar la sonrisa. –Las pobrecillas están encerradas en el baño gritando como unas descocidas.

-Perfecto, ahora no podrán hacer nada- dijo con sorna Sari.

-Como los atractivos jueces verán que no están ahí para recibir el premio, nos lo darán a nosotras- sonrió Shion. Todas sabían a la perfección que _Infinity _había tocado muy bien, por eso armaron ese pequeño plan para que no se presentaran así, ellas poder obtener el placer de viajar en una gira con sus amores.

-Ya ganamos- sonrió Sara satisfecha.

El manager de la banda subió al escenario con un sobre rojo, dentro de este el resultado.

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí, han demostrado cuán lejos pueden llegar con su talento- sonrió. –Muchos nos han logrado impresionar, pero lamentablemente, sólo podemos elegir un solo grupo o solista, así que sin más rodeos anunciaré el ganador- abrió el sobre rojo con cuidado dando a tardar el momento. –Oh, genial- susurró para sí al leer el nombre escrito en un papel. –Damas y caballeros, el grupo ganador del concurso "Banda de apertura", el cual tendrá la oportunidad de venir en una gira alrededor del mundo con _Team 7!_, a demás de ocho mil dólares y la grabación de su propio disco es… _¡INFINITY!_- Los aplausos se empezaron a oír pero empezaron a cesar cuando las ganadoras no aparecían. –¿_Infinity_?- preguntó Jirayja. – ¿Alguien las ha visto?- preguntó, pero recibió una respuesta negativa.

Karin junto sus amigas se descuartizaban de la risa, sabían a la perfección donde estaban esas cuatro ineptas. Las cuatro se lanzaron una mirada diciendo que era el momento.

-A vista de que no están aquí, supongo que el premio debería serle entregado a otra persona- habló Karin con malicia.

-Bueno, tal vez se podría hacer…- el manager fue cortado por la voz de Naruto.

-No- dijo firme. –Ellas ganaron de manera justa, y han demostrado que tienen algo único que "algunas" no tienen- expuso con énfasis en sus palabras.

A las integrantes de _Las divas de Konoha_ se les desencajó la cara al oír al rubio, era más que obvio que esas palabras iban dirigidas a ellas. Karin no aguantó un minuto más y salió del escenario para dirigirse a la puerta de salida del teatro, las demás tomaron sus instrumentos y salieron con ella, dejando estupefactos a todos.

-¿Y bueno, jurado, que quieren hacer?- preguntó el abuelo del rubio.

-Las buscaremos- habló Sai.

Los chicos se pararon de sus asientos y se pusieron a recorrer el teatro con esperanza de encontrarlas…

.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, ¿les gustó? ¡Espero que si!  
En fin, las aduiciones acabaron e Infinity se llevó el premio, pero ahora deben recibirlo.**

**Y no tengo nada contra Karin, me agrada mucho su carácter, además de que me alegré al saber que era del clan Uzumaki, además que tiene casi la misma fuerza que Kushina (manga). Pero aquí la hice una tremenda zorra.**

**En fin, déjenme un review y ayudemos a salvar a bebés dinosaurios.**

**Por cierto, estuve viendo de vuelta Dragon Ball y me gustaría hacer laguna historia con alguna de estas parejas: GokuXChichi, VegetaXBulma y GohanXVidel. Díagnme si quieren que empiece a escribir sobre esta pareja.**

**Okay, me despido.**

**Byee!**


	5. Ganadoras

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Banda de apertura.

Corrían por los pasillos del enorme teatro Torre Hokage en busca de aquellas cuatro chicas. _Infinity _había sido el grupo que los había dejado impresionado, y más por el echo de que eran chicas, pero ellas demostraron ser tan buenas como ellos. El nombre de su banda se había reconocido como ganador del concurso, pero, al no aparecer cuando nombraron su nombre se preocuparon bastante. Una de las integrantes de _Las divas de Konoha_ había intentado quitarles el premio de las manos, diciendo que como no aparecían era mejor que otro se ganara ser la banda de apertura, aun así ellos se negaron. Ahora andaban de acá para allá buscándolas.

Naruto había decidido ir por los camerinos, tal vez estarían allí dentro y el ruido de los parlantes no llegaba, por eso se habían tardado. Sasuke tomó el camino que llevaba a los sótanos, no es que pensara que las chicas estuvieran ahí, sino que siempre quiso conocer el sótano de algún teatro, pues quién sabe, tal vez habría un muerto. Sai encaminó por los pasillos de la parte derecha, los cuales tenían la cocina, cuartos de escenografía y demás. Finalmente Gaara optó ir por los baños, si tenía suerte estarían allí, al igual que podrían estar en otra parte.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los baños cuatro chicas se encontraban abrazadas fuertemente derramando algunas lágrimas, estaban muy felices al oír por el parlante que ellas serían las que se irían a recorrer el mundo en dos meses. Estaban concientes de que su carrera a partir de ahora daría flote y ellas estarían brillando arriba del escenario, como cuando una vez soñaron de pequeñas… Lástima que el problema rodeaba el echo de estar encerradas en un baño.

-Estoy feliz- sonrió Hinata limpiándose las lágrimas. –Nunca en mi vida estuve así.

-Yo te acompaño en tu felicidad, Hina- abrazó Sakura a su amiga acariciando su cabeza. –Gracias a tu maravillosa voz logramos esto- sonrió. –Gracias a todas, cumpliremos por lo que tanto nos estuvimos preparando- deshizo el abrazo con su amiga peli azul para mirar a Ino y a Matsuri. –Gracias- las abrazó a ambas.

-¡Ay, no, la frentona se nos puso sentimental- bromeó Ino sonriente.

-Chicas- dijo Matsuri. –Jamás me sentí así de feliz- sonrió. –Desde aquella vez…- paró en seco pensando que mejor era callar.

-¿Desde qué?- preguntó Ino curiosa.

-Olvídenlo- hizo un ademán con su manos. -¿Qué opinan si festejamos cantando una canción?- preguntó para hacer que sus amigas olvidaran su comentario anterior.

-¡Opino que es buena idea!- expresó efusiva Ino. -¿Les parece _Like I Love You_, de _R.I.O_?- preguntó la rubia sacando su celular de su bolso para poner la canción.

-Si- afirmaron todas.

Ino puso la canción y Hinata empezó a cantar, mientras que Ino y Sakura hacían los coros.

[_Infinity_ _Like I Love You_ (_R.I.O_)]

I believe without your love I will be incomplete  
Oh baby  
Your indeed the most beautiful girl I've ever seen  
(ever seen)  
No I don't wanna break it, break it, no more  
I can see it, if I can make it, make it, make it  
I don't wanna wait another day (oh oh)  
Cause there ain't nobody loves you like I love you

Like I love you  
Like I  
Like I love you  
Cause there ain't no one like you  
Nobody loves you like I love you  
(so what you wanna say)  
Like I Love You  
(you don't wanna run away)  
Like I Love You  
Cause there ain't no one like you

Like I  
Like I love you  
Cause there ain't no one like you

I'm in need of your sweet body to fulfill my dream  
(to fill my dreams)  
Oh, lady, lady, can't you see  
You'll be the shawty in my love-supreme  
(ready to play)

Oh, I don't wanna break it, break it, no more  
I can see it, if I can make it, make it, make it  
I don't wanna wait another day (oh oh)  
Cause there ain't nobody loves you like I love you

Like I love you  
Like I  
Like I love you  
Cause there ain't no one  
Nobody loves you like I love you  
(so what you wanna say)  
Like I Love You  
(you don't wanna run away)  
Like I Love You  
Cause there ain't no one like you

En esta parte, fue Matsuri quien comenzaba a cantar, no tenía miedo a demostrar su voz cuando estaba con sus amigas

Gaara iba caminando en esa dirección cuando le llamó la atención una voz que nunca escuchó. Melodía para sus oídos.

I know that we can make it, and make it,  
Nothing less in this galaxy can, break it, break it  
Gonna be the one that makes you crazy  
Baby I can only wish that I–I can make you see (you see)  
You and me

I don't wanna break it, break it, no more  
If only I can see make it, make it,  
I don't wanna wait another day (oh)

Cause there ain't no one  
Nobody loves you like I love you  
(so what you wanna say)  
Like I Love You  
(you don't wanna run away)  
Like I Love You

Cause there ain't no one like you

Dejaron de cantar para luego sonreír. Estaban muy felices pero aún así seguían en el baño.

Gaara supo de inmediato quiénes eran las dueñas de tres voces, pero no sabía quien era la dueña de la cuarta. Curioso por conocer la dueña de aquella maravillosa voz intentó abrir la puerta encontrándose con que esta estaba cerrada con llave.

Las chicas escucharon el ruido de como la manija de la puerta ejercía presión en un intento fallido por abrir la puerta. Como _Flash_ se levantaron del suelo hasta la puerta para gritarle a su salvador o salvadora que abriera la puerta.

-¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!- preguntó Ino.

-Soy yo, Gaara- respondió el pelirrojo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Gaara- susurró Matsuri. Para ella ya era un sueño, no solo ganaban la oportunidad de recorrer el mundo junto a la banda del momento y a la suya, sino que ahora, su amor imposible venían en su rescate… bueno en el de ella y sus amigas.

-¡Por favor, ábrenos!- pidió una desesperada Hinata.

-Eso intento- masculló el Sabaku No al no poder abrirla. -¡Suficiente, háganse a un lado!- gritó mientras retrocedía unos pasos. En estos momentos agradecía las clases de Sipalki Do que le había enseñado su hermano mayor años atrás. –Voy a romper la puerta, así que estén bien lejos de esta- pidió. Lo menos que le faltaba era lastimar a alguna y que no pudieran tocar en la gira.

Las muchachas se colocaron detrás de una de las puertas de los toilettes para no salir lastimadas. Gaara hizo una pequeña carrera para luego impulsarse con su pie derecho y patear la puerta con el izquierdo en una perfecta patada voladora. La puerta se salió de las bisagras y cayó al suelo permitiendo el acceso al baño de mujeres.

-Ya pueden salir- anunció el pelirrojo arrastrando la puerta para que las chicas pudieran salir sin ninguna obstrucción. Ellas quedaron mirando con asombro al baterista de _Team 7!_ Con tan sólo una patada logró derrumbar la puerta que ellas intentaban tirar hace treinta minutos atrás.

-Gracias- dijeron al unísono Hinata, Sakura e Ino. Matsuri quedó callada y a la vez sorprendida, ella sabía perfectamente que esa patada era una de artes marciales, pues de pequeña, además de que su tía le enseñara a tocar la batería, su tío le enseñó artes marciales por si algún pedófilo intentaba tocar a su amada sobrina.

-No hay de qué- hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. –Supongo que ya saben que son las ganadoras; el maquillaje escurrido las delata- las chicas se avergonzaron tanto cuando se miraron al espejo. Parecían a la bibliotecaria de la escuela.

Se lavaron la cara, a excepción de Matsuri que nunca le gustó pintarse el área de ojos, y quitaron todo el rastro de maquillaje, mientras Gaara seguía allí observando por su rabillo del ojo como esa castaña le miraba fijamente. Ocasionalmente estaría incómodo, pero esta vez no lo estaba ya que la chica no se encontraba apegada a él como un chicle en el zapato y diciéndole cuanto lo amaba. Luego de que las chicas tuvieran la cara limpia se dispusieron a salir del baño. Varios ruidos de tintineo llegaron a los perspicaces oídos del pelirrojo. Este llevó su mirada a la muñeca de la baterista y se encontró con un total de trece brazaletes en una mano y otros cinco brazaletes un poco más grandes en la otra.

-¿Por qué tantos brazaletes?- curioseó. –Se te hace más difícil mover tus muñecas.

-A-A mi no se me hace difícil- respondió. –Y me gusta mucho el ruido que hacen- añadió. Cualquiera diría que esa era la razón por la cual llevaba sus muñecas llenas de pulseras, pero no lo era. Tan solo ocultaba un triste y doloroso secreto.

Ignoró la rareza de la chica y las llevó hasta el escenario donde ya se encontraban sus amigos preocupados, hasta que apareció él con ellas. Fueron aplaudidas una vez más por participantes y familiares, y se les otorgó una suma de ocho mil dólares en efectivo ante la vista de todos. Lo único que hacía falta era firmar un contrato con la disquera al igual que organizar todo para la gira que lanzaría sus carreras el próximo mes.

Finalmente sus padres cruzaron unas palabras con el manager de la banda y acordaron que mañana a las dos de la tarde se llevaría a cabo la firma del contrato que garantizaba la gira y el CD.

* * *

Esa noche decidieron pasarla todas juntas en la casa de la castaña y festejar con una pijamada.

Los padres de Matsuri habían salido a cenar, así que tenían la casa para ellas solas. Pidieron pizza y el repartidor quiso ligarse a Ino pero esta fue más astuta y solo le dio un beso en los labios si la pizza les era gratis. Luego de comer pizza gratis viendo una tonta película romántica de los noventa pasaron a la habitación de la chica. Esta no era muy grande, contaba con un armario pequeño, paredes de color aguamarina llena de pósters de _Team 7!_, algunos cantantes y actores, una cama individual, una mesita de luz y un pequeño escritorio lleno de cosas además de una notebook.

-Que día- exclamó Ino arrojándose a un colchón del suelo.

-La verdad que sí. Aún no puedo creer que hayamos ganado el concurso y que próximamente estaremos recorriendo el mundo las cuatro juntas- decía Hinata arrojándose al lado de la rubia..

-Lo crean o no, es verdad- sonrió la pelirrosa. –A partir de mañana comenzaremos con una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas que no será para nada fácil, pero estaremos juntas- volvió a sonreír.

-Obvio- dijo Matsuri quitándose sus pulseras, pero paró en seco al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en su cuarto. Lo más discreta que pudo, se sacó los brazaletes y los dejó sobre el escritorio, luego se colocó una muñequera verde en cada mano.

-¿Muñequeras para dormir?- preguntó Ino.

-Er… Ah… S-si… Es que siempre que me doy vuelta en la cama me golpeo las muñecas con el borde de la mesita de luz y luego tengo moretones, por eso las uso- una explicación no muy convincente pero muy buena para ser inventada en un segundo.

Las chicas no dijeron nada más y se juntaron en un círculo como hacían siempre que había una pijamada.

-Okay, hablemos de…- decía Sakura antes de escuchar unos gritos provenientes del pasillo.

-Ya llegaron- musitó Matsuri.

Sus padres habían llegado de la cena con una gran ola de gritos nada apropiados. De seguro era otra de sus peleas que dejaban para discutir en la casa. Matsuri abrió lentamente la perta para comprobar si era cierto que sus padres adoptivos tenían otra pelea.

-¿A dónde vas, Matsuri?- se preocupó Hinata. Esos gritos hacían retroceder su memoria años atrás, cuando su madre discutía con su padre y esta terminaba con algún moretón en su cuerpo.

-De seguro mamá y papá están discutiendo, iré a ver qué sucede- sonrió tranquilizando a su amiga.

Detestaba tener que mentirles a sus amigas diciéndole a esas dos personas "mamá" y "papá" ya que nunca lo fueron, eran dos extraños conocidos. Extraños porque nunca supo exactamente quiénes eran o quiénes fueron, y conocidos porque los llamó padres desde que tenía memoria. Si curiosidad de joven no la hubiera atormentado tanto, seguiría viviendo en una mentira. Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver que su madre le gritaba una dosis de insultos inapropiados. Miró la escena por unos minutos, realmente le dolía ver como sus padres se gritaban por el dinero, las facturas de los servicios, las supuestas infidelidades por parte de ambos, todos y cada uno de estas cosas eran las que destruían a la castaña lentamente por dentro y por fuera, llevándola a hacer cosas que jamás se imaginó pero que de alguna forma la salvaban y lastimaban a la vez.

Sin querer ver más, se encaminó a su cuarto por el extenso pasillo, entró y se encontró con sus amigas un tanto preocupadas por su rostro apagado.

-Es el dinero, otra vez- omitió lo de infidelidades, no quería meterse en un brollo del "¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar?" por décima octava vez en su vida. Ya bastante tenía con esas dos personas, no quería arruinar el momento de amigas solo por una idiotez que la lastimaba.

-¿Quieres hablar?- preguntó Sakura.

-No- negó. –Quiero música, música buena y a todo volumen- sonrió a medida que conectaba su Mp3 al equipo de música. Sonaba la canción _Last Friday Night_ de _Katy Perry_.

-¡Un tema!- dijo Ino empezando a cantar.

-Hina, te lo ruego, no importa que Ino sea corista, canta tú- rogó Sakura en broma.

_Last Friday Night..._

**.**

**Continuará…**

**¡Holawis, queridos lectores! ¡Por fin, el tan esperado día de la audición!**

**Gaara nos mostró su talento en Sipalki Do, arte marcial que espero aprender muy pronto cuando encuentre un lugar donde lo enseñen… Aquí en Argentina nos falta culturismo coreano. (¬_¬)**

**Bueno, ¿ya saben el secreto de Matsuri? ¡Oa, yo si! (Ah, que soy la escritora) (^_^)**

**Okay, déjenme un review y recuerden: REVIEW=SALVAR UN BEBÉ DINOSAURIO. (****_****)**

**Me despido!**

**Byee!**


	6. ¡Bienvenidas a la discográfica!

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Banda de apertura.

A las una y cincuenta y seis de la tarde, un auto negro aparcaba contra el borde de la acera frente a una de las sucursales de la discográfica _Ninja Record´s_, una de las tantas que hay en el país. Una chica bajó del auto y se adentró en el enorme edificio. La puerta era de vidrio y madera, dentro pisos de mármol pulido, con muebles y sofás blancos, un mostrador de color blanco y vidrio, varios objetos de decoración como floreros, algunos discos colgados y uno que otro póster de las bandas o solistas que pasaron por esa discográfica.

Con un poco de vergüenza por entrar abruptamente al edificio, se acercó a la chica detrás del mostrador, quien estaba muy bien vestida, y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Disculpe- captó la atención de la mujer. -¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar la oficina diecisiete?- preguntó amablemente para luego sonreír.

-¿Tienes una reserva para esta hora?- preguntó la mujer mirando el monitor de la computadora.

-Eh, no yo no pedí ninguna cita ni nada- explicó la muchacha.

-Entonces no puedo dejarte pasar- dijo, firmemente.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó un poco enfadada.

-Porque el señor Jiraiya anda demasiado ocupado como para atender a una niña- okay, eso ya era demasiado.

-¡Oiga, señora, usted no tiene por qué hablarme mal!- dijo la castaña.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó la mujer detrás del mostrador frunciendo el ceño. –¡A ver, muchachita, esta es una discográfica muy importante, no recibe discos de principiantes, así que vuelve por donde entraste!- gritó un poco fuerte.

-¡Oye, yo no…!- pero una mano en su hombro hizo callarla de repente al igual que girara para ver quién le había tocado el hombro.

-Está bien, Kumiko, viene conmigo- Matsuri quedó quieta al sentir la mano grande y cálida de Gaara apoyada sobre su hombro, más fuerza tomó el rubor de sus mejillas al saber que su platónico la tocaba.

-Disculpe, Gaara. Pueden pasar- una leve reverencia con su cabeza y dejó que ambos se encaminaran en silencio al elevador.

-Discúlpala, ella es muy estricta con gente que nunca vio o que no piden una cita- informó dejando que ella entrara al elevador.

-N-no importa, y-yo también le grité- se disculpó con la cabeza gacha perdiendo su mirada en sus _Converses _amarillas.

El silencio reinó en el elevador, eran ellos dos solos, el único ruido era la musiquita que salía por unos parlantes colocados en una esquina. Gaara desvió un poco su mirada a las muñecas de ella para asegurarse si tenía brazaletes. Sus dudas fueron confirmadas, tenía brazaletes en tonalidades amarillas, rosas y naranjas en ambas muñecas.

_Wow, jamás vi a alguien usar tantos_. Pensó asombrado.

Si se los quitaba y los contaba, al menos tendría treinta y dos brazaletes entre las dos manos. Inconscientemente tomó una de las manos de la chica asustándola un poco por la repentina acción. Puso la muñeca justo frente sus ojos y comenzó a contarlos, pero al ver que dos se habían enredado intentó separarlos con sus dedos para asegurarse de que fueran dos y tres.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Matsuri al mismo tiempo que quitaba su mano de la vista de Gaara.

-Solo quería saber cuántos brazaletes tenías- respondió. –La única persona que solía tener tantos brazaletes era mi prima, pero no alcanzaba la cantidad que tú- añadió sin dejar de verla.

Matsuri se le quedó viendo por unos minutos. ¿Él no sospecharías, verdad? Ya tenía suficiente con lo de anoche y las muñequeras.

Al cabo de un segundo las puertas del elevador se abrían en el quinto piso.

-Llegamos- dijo Gaara dejando de mirar aquellos ojos oscuros que lo hundían en un brillo infinito.

Ella salió también de su trance y comenzó a seguirlo por el largo e inmenso pasillo. Al fondo y a la derecha, se encontraba la oficina diecisiete. Gaara se adentró en esta dejándola sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía pasar o esperar? Dejó que su instinto la guiara y también se adentro en la gran oficina, encontrándose con los integrantes de _Team 7!_ e _Infinity _junto a sus padres. Caminó hasta donde sus amigas y se sentó en el gran sofá negro a la derecha de Ino, sacó su celular colocándolo en vibrador ya que no quería interrupciones en la gran reunión que empezaría cuando su madre llegase.

-¿Y tu madre?- preguntó Ino en su oreja para no hablar en voz alta.

-Viene en un minuto, buscó otro lugar para estacionar el auto, teme que si está estacionado en avenida le chocasen- respondió de igual forma que su amiga.

-¿Por qué llegaste con ella?- preguntó Sai a Gaara en susurro.

-Kumiko no dejaba que ella entrara, le dije que venía conmigo- explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Seguro?- curioseó Naruto quién estaba escuchando atentamente a sus amigos.

-Segurísimo, baka- confirmó un tanto molesto.

Después de cinco minutos, la madre de Matsuri apareció tras la puerta con una expresión un poco enfadada.

-Lamento la tardanza- se disculpó luego de cerrar la puerta. –Su recepcionista no me dejaba entrar- aclaró con molestia.

Una vez que estuvieron todas las muchachas con sus padres, Jirayja se levantó de la silla giratoria que siempre lo hacía sentir importante para buscar en uno de los cajones del mueble una carpeta gris con tres hojas. Volvió a sentarse, abrió la carpeta y sacó un bolígrafo fino. Aclaró su voz, miró detenidamente a los muchachos que no contribuirían en esta conversación, tan solo iban a mirar como esas muchachas se volverían su banda de apertura.

-Bien- inició el hombre con una voz firme y segura de sus palabras. –En el día de ayer, las integrantes de la banda _Infinity_ han ganado el concurso "Banda de apertura". Prometimos ocho mil dólares en efectivo los cuáles fueron entregados ayer y distribuidos por ustedes mismas. Ahora estamos aquí para hablar la otra parte del premio: la gira y el CD- miró seriamente a los padres de las chicas. –Primero hablaremos del CD, luego, de la gira. La grabación tiene la necesidad de que ellas se asocien con la discográfica, de otro modo, no se podría llevar a cabo. Quiero que entiendan que una vez que se haya acordado un contrato con la discográfica Ninja Record´s, no habrá vuelta atrás. También, la empresa dispone de un solo disco, pero dejamos abierta la posibilidad de que sea uno de los mejores CD dentro del comercio musical, por lo cual producirá ganancias y ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de grabar otro disco si desean-. La cara de las chicas se mostró con asombro. ¿Habían escuchado mal? No, imposible. Les estaban dando la posibilidad de grabar otro disco si el primero era bueno y que produzca ganancias.

-¿Qué pasa si no venden muchas copias?- preguntó la madre Sakura.

-En ese caso, solamente grabarían un disco, que sería el acordado por la discográfica. Aún así, si es solo un disco, deben firmar obligatoriamente el contrato- respondió seriamente. –Esto está en su criterio, no las obligamos a nada, pero deberán tener en cuenta que una vez firmado el contrato tienen que comprometerse con la discográfica en sacar sí o sí un CD. Lo de las ventas no importa, eso queda en manos la empresa- hizo un ademán con su mano para quitar un poco de presión.

-¿Y si tiene muchas ventas, podremos grabar otro disco?- preguntó firmemente Ino, extrañando a todos por su manera madura de hablar.

-Desde luego- respondió el albino.

Se intercambiaron muecas entre ellas dudando de si debían firmar. La duda no era el primer CD, sino que el segundo. Un segundo disco les daría un compromiso más con la empresa, aunque también les daría gusto saber que sus canciones fueron muy escuchadas, tanto que tuvieran que hacer más canciones y grabarlas. Después de un minuto de miradas e indagaciones, Hinata fue la primera en tomar la carpeta con el contrato, leerlo y tomar el bolígrafo.

-Estamos muy seguras de esto, señor Jirayja- dijo la de ojos opalinos escribiendo su nombre y apellido, para después darle la carpeta a Sakura.

Los muchachos que miraban la escena sin hablar, sonrieron al ver dicha determinación en todas ellas, era como cuando la abuela de Naruto les había ofrecido su contrato con la disquera.

-Me alegra saber que aceptaran- sonrió levemente el manager de los chicos. Luego de que las chicas firmaran bajo la mirada de sus padres, pasaron al otro tema: la gira. Jirayja volvió a levantarse de su asiento y buscó en otro cajón una carpeta roja con más de tres papeles. Volvió a su lugar, quitó la carpeta gris de la mesa y apoyó la que tenía entre manos. –Ahora hablaremos de la gira- abrió la carpeta. –El premio principal era la gira, ahora debo darle las explicaciones de esta. La gira supuestamente se realizaría dentro de cinco meses. Pero, por motivos de la empresa y acuerdos de contratos, debo decirles que la gira iniciará dentro de tres meses- habló seriamente.

Las chicas quedaron estupefactas ante las palabras del albino. Esto tenía que ser una broma. La gira tendría que ser dentro de cinco meses, ¡no dentro de tres meses! Ellas no estaban preparadas, ni nada por el estilo.

-N-No…- tartamudeaba Hinata. -¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó ella.

-Miren, sé que es muy repentino este cambio. De hecho, me enteré hace dos días y la verdad no me gustan los cambios repentinos, pero…- Jiraiya iba a seguir hablando pero la voz del padre de Ino le interrumpió.

-Escuche, no sé que es esta locura, pero no pueden hacer esto. Tres meses tienen noventa días. Díganme cómo se preparan unas muchachas sin gran experiencia en noventa días para una gira. No permitiré que mi hija se estrese y sufra por esta incompetencia- sentenció, enfadado.

Los chicos empezaban a alarmarse. ¿Ellas estaban renunciando? No, ellas no podrían. Si no cumplían todo esto habría sido una pérdida de tiempo y no tendrían la banda de apertura. No podían permitir aquello.

-Señor- habló Sai, levantándose. –Sé que esto es muy repentino. Y también sé que entre ellas y nosotros hay una diferencia de dos años en experiencia, pero, le diré lo que vimos cuando se presentaron frente a nosotros. Vimos talento y pasión. Su hija, al igual que sus amigas, son talentosas y lo hacen porque les apasiona. Probablemente, todo esto sea una incompetencia, pero sinceramente, esta es una oportunidad única que se les presentó en la vida. Si ellas no quieren cumplir con esto, lo aceptaremos, pero, al menos otórguele el beneficio de la palabra. Ellas tienen un talento nato que ni siquiera nosotros podemos igualarlos. Esta gira les dará lo que necesitan para pulirlos. Por favor, tan sólo piénselo.

El padre de Ino pensó unos momentos las palabras del muchacho. ¿Tanto significaría esta gira para su hija? No dudó en decir más, y miró a su hija, quien esperaba a que su padre le diera la palabra.

-Papá…- habló Ino, quebrando el silencio. –Mira, sé que para mí todo esto es nuevo, incluso loco… Pero no quiero perder mi sueño por un miedo o nervio que me quiere controlar. La verdad, no me esperaba que la gira se cambie para una fecha tan adelantada, pero, a pesar de todo, quiero hacer esto… Queremos hacer esto- miró a sus amigas.

-¿Estás segura? Sabes que no hay vuelta atrás si tomas la decisión- dijo su padre.

-Estoy segura.

-Nosotras también- apoyaron sus amigas.

-Lo que hacemos por ustedes- refunfuñó la madre de Matsuri.

-Entonces, ¿no hay problema?- preguntó Jiraiya.

-Ninguno- respondió el padre de Ino.

-Bueno, entonces, les cuento cómo e s todo esto. Una de las cosas que hay que tener en cuenta, es que ninguno de los padres podrá acompañar a su hija en este viaje- la mirada de los padres se tornó seria.

-¿Hay algún motivo?- preguntó el padre de Ino.

-Así es- afirmó Jirayja. –El contrato aclara que solo cubre la asistencia médica de la banda y el manager, además de algunos pasantes que nos acompañan. Otro motivo es que medio viaje se realiza en un _Motor Home_, lo que significa que esta vez está el espacio justo para las dos bandas; otra parte del viaje es en avión privado de la empresa, que es sólo para las personas que tienen contrato con la misa, por eso, cuando salgamos del continente o el concierto sea en una cuidad muy lejana, ninguno podrá viajar con nosotros- ante cada palabra trataba de ser lo más claro posible. Entendía la situación de los padres de las chicas, a él tampoco le gustó cuando su hijo, Minato, se fue de gira con sus amigos.

La cara de los padres no era la más satisfactoria, sus hijas aún eran menores de edad y debían tomar en cuenta lo de la escuela. Estarían fuera de casa por dos meses, recorriendo el mundo abriendo los conciertos de esos muchachos; no tendrían su supervisión, aunque les dolía pensar en que tan solo negarse romperían el sueño de sus hijas.

-Entiendo a la perfección- habló el padre de Ino rompiendo la atmósfera tensa que se creó. –Pero usted debe entender que ellas siguen siendo menores de edad, por lo cual, sin importar que tengan las mismas edades que aquellos muchachos- miró a los integrantes de _Team 7!_ –no pueden hacer las mismas cosas que hacen ellos- la cara de confusión por parte del hombre mayor fue notada por el padre de la rubia. –Me refiero a que no pueden tomar alcohol y andar en fiestas nada apropiadas para ellas. Digo que estoy de acuerdo con que mi hija cumpla su sueño, pero que no siga los ejemplos de ellos- Ino sonrió interiormente al oír a su padre dejar que cumpla su sueño.

-Entiendo, y créanme que no permitiré que esos mocosos las corrompan- sonrió suavizando el momento. –Ustedes tienen la posibilidad de elegir una de esas cosas, y ya lo han hecho- un asentimiento por parte de los padres fue suficiente como para escribir una de las pautas para la gira en una hoja con puntos a completar. – ¿Alguna otra petición?- preguntó amablemente.

-Si- habló la madre de Hinata. -¿Qué pasará con el tema de la escuela?- preguntó impaciente por saber. Su hija logró convencerla de que no descuidaría los estudios por andar recorriendo el mundo. Claro que saldría a la calle a pasear y conocer distintos lugares, pero llevaría sus libros de distintas materias.

-Ese tema es el que justo iba a hablar. Tengo entendido que las clases iniciarán dentro de un mes con una semana- los padres asintieron- por lo tanto, ellas empezarían la gira justo cuando estarían en el primer mes de clases. El estudio es muy importante, tanto para ellas como para ellos, por eso, cada vez que vamos de gira, nos acompaña Uchiha Itachi, hermano mayor de Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi tiene una carrera completa como profesor en la universidad de Harvard, un nivel inigualable y ejemplar del cual la universidad de Estados Unidos se enorgullece- la madre de Hinata quedó estupefacta: Uchiha Itachi era una persona la cual quería que su hija siguiera el ejemplo. El hombre tenía un coeficiente intelectual de ciento cincuenta y ocho, casi el mismo que Albert Einstein, éste tenía un C.I más de ciento sesenta.

-Wow- murmuró la Hyuuga menor, ella sabía sobre Uchiha Itachi, fue una gran inspiración para ponerle toda su buena vibra a los estudios. –Es increíble que Uchiha Itachi sea mi maestro- sonaba un poco feliz al saber que conocería al hombre que le otorgó la pasión por el saber.

-¿Conoces a mi hermano?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Si- sonrió la Hyuuga. –Se graduó de la escuela con dieciséis años de edad e ingresó a Harvard a los diecisiete con una beca otorgada por la misma debido a sus notas y su coeficiente intelectual, cuyo momento rondaba los ciento treinta; a medida que avanzó el año su C.I llegó al actual, que es de ciento cincuenta y ocho. Se graduó como maestro en todas las áreas relacionadas con la matemática, física, las ciencias, historia, las lenguas y demás materias, con la edad de veinte años. Lo que te toma realizar en diez años o más, el los hizo en cuatro- explicó dejando a un muy asombrado rubio y pelinegro. Esa chica era tan inteligente… al igual que bonita.

-Hmp, mi hermano es un nerd- bufó Sasuke.

-No quiero contradecirte, pero tu hermano no es un nerd. E-Es inteligente y-y además guapo- añadió en un farfullo que todos lograron escuchar.

-Bien, como dije, Uchiha Itachi se encargará de las clases de todos, toma exámenes de acuerdo al nivel en el que están y le gusta dar clases en el aire libre si le es posible- recordaba cuando los muchachos aprendían la anatomía de una mariposa en los jardines del Rey, Cuba.

-No opongo objeción- sonrió la madre de la Hyuuga.

-Tú sabes sobre esto, Hana, si tu estás de acuerdo, pues yo también- apoyó la madre de Matsuri.

-¿Entonces autorizan a sus hijas estudiar con Uchiha Itachi?- preguntó.

-Si- afirmaron todos los padres. Jirayja escribió eso en el papel.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó dando ya como finalizado.

-¿La gira dura si o cuatro meses?- preguntó la madre de Matsuri.

-Puede prolongarse como acortarse, eso dependerá de como sea el viaje, los tiempos, el clima, porque si hay una nevada muy grande dudamos que puedan tocar. También dependerá si habrá o no algún cambio de último minuto y todos quieran quedarse un día más el algún lugar, después de todo necesitan algunas vacaciones dentro del trabajo- sonrió a los muchachos.

-¿Y si se prolonga?- volvió a preguntar la madre de la castaña.

-Serán los primeros en enterarse. No deben por qué preocuparse mucho, ellas están en muy buenas manos y si algo les pasa, el seguro médico y la disquera estará para hacerse cargo- dio total confianza ante sus palabras.

-Por favor, espero que así sea.

-Quédese tranquila. Otra cosa que quiero hablar con ustedes es el tema de los ensayos- esta vez su mirada fue dirigida a las jóvenes. –De seguro sabrán que para cada concierto ellos ensayan, por lo tanto ustedes también lo deberán hacer. Sé que por este mes no se les complicará nada puesto que están de vacaciones, pero cuando inicien las clases de seguro se les complicará. Por esa razón, quisiera que acordáramos un horario de ensayo en el cual ustedes no tengan ningún inconveniente.

-La escuela siempre es una molestia- comentó Ino logrando la risa de los presentes.

-Bien, para empezar, ¿Cuál es el horario de clase?- preguntó el manager.

-Amm…- Sakura llevó un dedo a su mentón. –De lunes a viernes entramos a las siete y veinte de la mañana. El horario de salida es a las doce y treinta y cinco de la mañana, pero, los martes salimos a las dos debido a que tenemos clases de gimnasia- explicó. Cada cosa que ella decía, Jiraiya lo anotaba en la carpeta.

-Okay. Tienen horario normal casi todos los días, excepto los martes que salen en un horario distinto. Los muchachos ensayan de lunes a sábados, dejando el domingo como un "Día libre". Ustedes deben adaptarse al horario de ellos y ellos al de ustedes. El horario de _Team7! _es de once y cuarenta de la mañana hasta seis y treinta de la tarde. Como ustedes salen a las doce y treinta y cinco, será mejor que los ensayos sean de una y media de la tarde hasta siete y veinte. - habló detalladamente.

-Aguarde, ¿siete horas de ensayo?- preguntó aturdida Matsuri. Era mucho tiempo.

-Si- asintió el manager. –Los ensayos serán, a partir de ahora tanto _Team7! _Como _Infinity_, será de una y media de la tarde hasta siete y veinte de la tarde- luego de hablar, les dio una planilla con los horarios y el lugar de ensayo. –Los martes y domingos serán sus días libres- los muchachos sonrieron: dos días libres a la semana era un regalo. –Bueno, ensayaremos en el estudio dos ubicado aquí en la empresa. ¿Alguna duda?

-Yo- levantó la mano Ino. -¿Ambas bandas ensayaremos juntas?

-Si. Utilizaremos las horas de ensayo para ambas bandas y de paso ellos podrán ayudarlas y aconsejarlas. Nos turnaremos de vez en cuando y otras trabajarán juntos.- finalizó- Entonces, ¿damos por terminado?- preguntó extendiendo la carpeta y su bolígrafo.

-Terminado- dijeron las familias son una sonrisa.

-Firma y aclaración por parte del padre o tutor- Matsuri levantó rápidamente la cabeza ante escuchar eso.

_¿El manager sabrá algo?_ Pensó, cosa que se negó después. A penas conocía al manager de ellos y él a penas la conocía.

-Luego, firma y aclaración por parte de las chicas- firmaron todas y le devolvieron la carpeta. –Integrantes de_ Infinity_, no queda otra cosa más que decir: Bienvenidas a la discográfica- sonrió el albino.

Todas estrecharon sus manos con el manager de los muchachos y salieron muy felices por saber que estaban a tan solo unos días de poder empezar con su carrera en el mundo de la música. Se despidieron de los chicos, quienes las invitaron esa misma noche a hablar sobre cosas de la gira y conocerse un poco mejor. Tsunade prohibió los lazos amorosos y los muy amistosos, pero al menos podrían conocer a la persona con quién vivirían cuatro meses. Aceptaron gustosas y nerviosas la invitación para finalmente salir de la sucursal.

Ahora todo estaba hecho; los contratos firmados, la gira asegurada…

Y pasar tiempo con sus amores imposibles…

.

**Continuará.**

**.**

**¡Hi! ¡Aquí un capítulo más!**

**¡Por fin firmaron el contrato!**

**¿Saben el secreto de Matsuri? Si lo saben… Shh, ¡no lo digan!**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Dejen otro -claro si quieren-!**

**En fin, me despido.**

**Byee!**


	7. Benito s

**Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Banda de apertura.

En la casa de Sakura, la cual quedaba más cerca del centro de la cuidad, se oía un ajetreo de voces dentro de la habitación de dicha muchacha. Matsuri, Ino, Hinata y la dueña de la casa se encontraban de acá para allá, mirándose al espejo, retocándose el maquillaje o añadiendo algún accesorio que hacía falta.

-No caigo en que saldremos a cenar con _Team 7!_- sonrió Ino colocándose un pendiente en la oreja derecha.

-Pues créelo, somos su banda de apertura- dijo la Haruno echándose una mirada al espejo.

-Lo sé, pero es que siempre los veía por televisión y ahora son como unos conocidos- habló otra vez la rubia.

-Ino, son famosos y nuestros amores imposibles, créelo- acotó Matsuri calzándose una sandalia.

-¿Y? Ya, cuando los vea ahí, dentro d e la pizzería, estaré totalmente convencida- terminó de colocarse ambos pendientes y se dio una mirada al espejo.

-Creo que antes de salir del país, debería ir a visitar a mi hermana, le pedí que nos ayudara en esto- suspiró Hinata con aires de tristeza.

Hinata tenía una hermana pequeña, Hanabi, quien murió atropellada por un hombre cuando volvía de la casa de su amiga. La muerte de la pequeña fue el origen de las discusiones en la casa de la Hyuuga, hasta que finalmente se separaron. Hinata seguía viendo a su padre, pero no con tanta frecuencia.

-No vayas sola, iremos contigo- Matsuri posó una mano en el hombro de ella.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sorprendida.

-¡Claro! ¡Hanabi apoyó nuestra pasión por la música! Ella solía decir que sería muy buena como tú o mejor cuando tenga tu edad- la castaña recordó aquel leve recuerdo que tenía sobre la Hyuuga pequeña.

-Gracias- susurró en un intento de contener las lágrimas.

-Bueno, la última mirada al espejo para irnos- dijo Ino situándose frente al espejo, igual que las demás.

Hinata llevaba puesto una camisa a botones gris, una falda negra con volados dos dedos sobre la rodilla y unas zapatillas tipo bailarina negras. Su cabello lo había dejado suelto decorado con dos orquillas blancas, su maquillaje era leve pero lo suficientemente notable.

Sakura usaba un vestido hasta arriba de la rodilla con un diseño florar, un cinturón blanco enmarcando su cintura y unos zapatos con un poco de tacón, blancos. Tenía el cabello suelto pero con una tiara de flores pequeñas, el maquillaje se basaba en tonos suaves, además de un collar con una flor blanca.

Ino utilizaba unos shorts de jeans, con una camisa estilo leñador y _converses_ rojas. Su cabello largo estaba atado a una trenza, dejando ver sus aritos de perla y perforación extra en la oreja derecha, el maquillaje era más resaltado en los ojos con un delineador y máscara de pestañas, dejando a sus labios con un rojo pálido.

Matsuri lucía unos shorts de jeans gastados, una remera con la cara de _Jake_, de _Hora de Aventura_, y sus _converses_ amarillas. Sus brazos estaban llenos de pulseras de hilo de distinto colores y diseños. Su cabello estaba suelto, su cara con un maquillaje suave basado en rubor y delineador para ojos, y sus orejas con unos pequeños aros de carita feliz.

-Nos vemos bien- dijo Ino. –Cada una tiene su propio estilo, eso me gusta- sonrió seductoramente a las chicas.

-Ay, vámonos ya que llegaremos tarde- Sakura tomó a su amiga rubia por el brazo alejándola de su reflejo.

* * *

En la pizzería _Benito´s_ cuatro chicos se encontraban sentados en una mesa redonda esperando por sus invitadas. El motivo de esa reunión era para poder conocerse mejor y hablar un poco de cada uno, compartir historias, etcétera, con sus nuevas amigas y ahora compañeras de _Motor Home_.

Aún les costaba asimilar que ellas serían su banda de apertura, pues nunca necesitaron o dependieron de otro grupo musical, pero ahora si, y la cosa es que tenían un contrato con la disquera y ellos.

-Deberíamos irnos, tardan mucho- bufó Sasuke.

-Calma, Teme, deben estar por llegar- dijo el rubio.

Cuatro chicas se adentraban en la pizzería donde acordaron verse. El lugar tenía muy buena música, además de los chicos estaban allí dentro sentados por su espera. Se encaminaron a la mesa de ellos con un poco de nerviosismo, no era para menos, estamos hablando sobre sus ídolos, sus amores imposibles, sus casi todo. Los muchachos al notar cuatro personas abrieron los ojos lo más que sus órbitas le permitieron. ¿Esas eran las muchachas que habían ganado? ¡No jodan, estaban buenísimas!

-Hola- saludó una Ino sonriente.

-Hola- dijo Sai sin dejar de ver esos ojos celestes.

-¿P-Podemos sentarnos?- preguntó Sakura nerviosa por la fija mirada que el Uchiha le enviaba.

-Cl-Claro- farfulló Naruto viendo esa pequeña cintura de cierta oji perla.

-Gracias- agradeció la pelirrosa sentándose junto a sus amigas frente a los muchachos.

Nadie hablaba, parecían unos desconocidos que por error se sentaron en la misma mesa. Lo único que hacía ruido eran las voces de las personas y la canción _Want U Back_ de _Cher Lloyd. _Las chicas miraban atentamente el lugar, nunca habían estado allí. Contaba con un escenario, una barra y varias mesas y sillas. Era modesto, tranquilo, con pocos clientes, un lugar perfecto para una junta de bandas.

Ellos no tenían la menor idea en como carajo iniciar la conversación. No podían decir cualquier estupidez, ellas los catalogaban como sensaciones adolescentes, no como idiotas que tartamudeaban en situaciones nerviosas. Se miraron entre ellos, uno debía hablar, optaron porque sea Naruto, según todos él era el líder de la banda.

-Er...- captó la atención de las chicas. –Bueno, las invitamos aquí para poder hablar- dijo el rubio un poco alto debido a la música.

-¿De qué quieren hablar?- preguntó Ino.

-Cosas de la gira- respondió Gaara. –Queremos que sepan algunas cosas y si se nos hace posible poder conocernos un poco más, digo, ahora pasaremos dos meses en un mismo hotel con ruedas- bromeó rompiendo el ambiente tenso que se creó.

-Jaja, bueno, cuéntenos que hay que saber- pidió Matsuri.

Ellos se miraron seriamente dándole algo más de drama a la situación.

-Deben saber…- habló el Uchiha, interrumpiendo a Naruto. Él tenía una pequeña broma en mente. –que nosotros somos violadores- susurró lo suficientemente cerca de ellas para que escucharan a la perfección.

-Ajá, y yo soy _Batman_- bromeó la pelirrosa sin poder creer que le hablara así a su ídolo.

-No, habla en serio- señaló Gaara a su amigo pelinegro uniéndose a la broma. –No nos gusta follar así no más, preferimos violar a las chicas- sonrió por dentro al saber que estaba asustando a las chicas.

Okay… ¿¡Qué mierda eran sus ídolos!? ¡No les podían decir eso así como así! ¡Hello, _Infinity _llamando a _Team 7!_! ¡Nah, les hacían una joda como un rito de iniciación o algo así!... ¡Mierda era tan difícil poder negarse esas palabras que había dicho el baterista! ¡Joder, por todas las cosas buenas, eso era algo fuera de lo normal! ¡Ellas entraron de lo más bien y ahora ellos le caían con que eran violadores!... ¡¿A quién contrataba la disquera?!... ¡Mierda al cuadrado, ellas habían firmado horas atrás un contrato en el cual se comprometían con ellos y la empresa!... ¡RUN BITCH, RUN!

Naruto la cazó en vuelo la broma que les hacían sus amigos, si que eran malos.

Esta broma la hacían siempre como rito de iniciación. Siempre debía de ser la misma broma. Aún recuerdan cuando el rapero Killer Bee les dijo eso… ¡Casi tiran a la mierda la mesa por salir corriendo!... Ay, tiempos de aquellos.

-Así es- habló el Namikaze mirando seriamente. –A nosotros nos gusta como la chica implora que no hagamos nada, pero lo hacemos igual- sonrió en un intento de hacerlo pervertidamente. –Y lo mejor es que la empresa no lo sabe- oh, si que se habían pasado. Con la tentación nadie podía.

Todas miraron con estupefacción a sus supuestos ídolos. ¿Esto era lo que escondían detrás de esas maravillosas canciones? Ahora se arrepentían de esto, no dudaban en salir corriendo y dejar que todo se fuera al WC con un solo tirón de cadena. Pero Hinata no estaba de acuerdo, ella no creía lo que su amor imposible decía, así que, decidida, dejó su fino vocabulario atrás para hablar.

-Nos están jodiendo de una manera muy puta, ¿lo saben?- enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendiendo a sus amigas al escucharla hablar así.

Los muchachos no aguantaron la risa y comenzaron a reír fuertemente, si que la habían hecho buena. Las caras de asombro y horror no se ven todos los días, y más en unas lindas chicas. Se descuartizaron de la risa para luego articular.

-¡S-Si! ¡Jajaja, fue una joda!- reía descontroladamente Gaara reteniendo sus lágrimas.

Al cabo de unos tres minutos, las risas cesaron y las chicas llegaron a la conclusión de que deberían dejar de calificarlos como "Chicos lindos e inteligentes" para luego volverlos a calificar en "chicos idiotas con un C.I de 0,2". Si, nunca creyeron que sus ídolos tenían esos lados.

-Ay, ya- paró de reír el rubio. –Lo sentimos, pero es una tradición decir eso a los nuevos integrantes de la disquera- se disculpó aclarando la situación. –Perdonen si se la creyeron, pero no fue tan malo, a nosotros hace dos años y medio atrás nos lo dijo el rapero Killer Bee y casi nos da un infarto- recordó aquel momento en el cual el cantante se puso serio, juntó sus manos y lo dijo así nada más.

_Infinity_ respiró tranquilamente al saber que todo era una broma, por un momento se la creyeron. En ese instante llegó una mesera entregándoles el menú. Ordenaron una familiar de queso con aceitunas junto a dos gaseosas y una botella de agua, alcohol no pidieron debido a que estaba prohibido que tomasen en días de semana.

-Cuéntenos sobre ustedes- pidió Gaara mientras esperaban la pizza.

-No tenemos nada interesante de qué hablar, nuestra vida es aburrida, no es como la suya- habló Sakura haciendo un ademán con su mano para quitarle importancia.

-Probablemente, pero ustedes tuvieron una vida sin cámaras, o personas a cada hora pidiendo algún autógrafo o algo por el estilo- dijo Naruto. –Nosotros debemos hacer las cosas con cuidado ya que la prensa nos anda siguiendo huella por huella- exclamó un poco molesto.

-B-Bueno, ¿pero de qué les contamos?- preguntó la de ojos opalinos intentando controlar sus tartamudeos.

-No sé, su historia, sus datos personales, como la edad, su signo del zodíaco, fecha de cumpleaños, algo de su infancia, por qué quisieron tocar esos instrumentos, cosas así, un poco personales, pero a su vez no tanto, no queremos invadir privacidad.- explicó Sai con ansias de saber un poco sobre sus nuevas compañeras.

-Mmm, a ver...- Ino se llevó un dedo a su mentón buscando como iniciar su historia. - Okay, me llamó Yamanaka Ino, nací el veintitrés de septiembre hace diecisiete años, mi signo es Libra. Me gusta ir de compras, salir con mis amigas y el pudding. Detesto los exámenes finales y el Sashimi. Amo pasar horas en la playa y conocer gente nueva, como ustedes, aunque ya los conocía… Ay, no importa, mejor sigo. Me involucré en la música a los seis años cuando mis padres me obligaron a estudiar música clásica, por eso toco el piano y el violín. –Oh, eso los chicos no lo sabían. –Mi canto no lo califico como voz principal, por eso soy corista- finalizó el resumen de su vida.

-Wow, es muy buena tu historia- murmuró Sai haciendo sonrojar a Ino.

-Bueno, cuéntame tú, Masturi- la castaña se asombró al escuchar su nombre salir de aquella boca que siempre quiso besar, pero nunca pudo.

-Eh... Y-Yo…- _Bien, cálmate y respira, palabras claras y no digas la verdad._ Habló internamente consigo misma para luego tomar aire y soltarlo con calma. –Mi nombre es Yamamoto Matsuri, nací el veinte de junio, mi signo es Géminis. Me gusta estar en la granja de mi tío, a las afueras de la cuidad, y montar en mi yegua Rin. Toco la batería gracias a que mi difunta tía me enseñó- hizo una pausa. –Me gusta casi todo tipo de comidas, excepto los tomates, no me gustan- Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Quién no podría amar los tomates? –Otra cosa que odio son que me mientan cuando sé la verdad y que a veces me sienta un poco sola- finalizó con sus facciones contraídas. Sus amigas le miraron preocupadas pero ella sonrió y aliviaron un poco sus preocupaciones, esa sonrisa era falsa, pero bien ocultada. Gaara la miró de reojo intentando saber si el dolor que ella supuestamente llevaba se podía asemejar al de él.

-Masturi- se decidió a hablar el pelirrojo. –En el mundo te encontrarás miles de personas, algunas buenas otras no tanto, pero entiende que las personas buenas que conociste te pueden brindar un cariño y una sensación de calidez inimaginable, eso es la amistad. Tienes a tus amigas y se podría decir que ahora a nosotros- Sus amigos miraron sorprendidos a Gaara, pero luego sonrieron, él tenía razón.

-Gracias- sonrió ella parándole por un segundo el corazón al Sabaku No.

-Y ahora cuéntanos tú- se dirigió el rubio a la peli azul.

-B-Bien- asintió, nerviosa y sonrojada. –S-Soy Hyuuga Hinata, nací el veintisiete de diciembre, mi signo es capricornio. Paso horas en el lago que está a unos kilómetros de la entrada de la cuidad componiendo junto a mi guitarra y cantando, lo hago desde los once y por eso mi pasión a la música, me relaja. Me gustan los rollos de canela, pero me disgustan los mariscos. Mis padres se divorciaron luego de la muerte de mi hermana menor, pero ella está conmigo apoyándome y cuidándome- finalizó con una sonrisa en un logro por contener algunas lágrimas.

Los presentes quedaron en silencio: no sabían como actuar o qué decir. Los chicos miraban a la peliazul y se dieron cuenta que llevaba una mochila muy pesada en su espalda. Las chicas estuvieron allí cuando Hinata les contó sobre el accidente de su hermana y el divorcio de sus padres… Les dolía a todas, Hanabi siempre fue una hermana pequeña, no tan solo para Hinata, son para todas.

Naruto llevó una mano hasta donde estaba la de Hinata y la tomó notando las diferencias de tamaño. La suave piel de ella le provocó una ligera corriente eléctrica y se sonrojó un poco.

-Ey- dijo para que la Hyuuga levantara la cara. –No llores, es como tú dices, tu hermana está aquí, con nosotros y cuidándote. A ella no le gustaría verte llorar- dijo con voz suave acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de su mano.

-G-Gracias- tartamudeó en respuesta sonriendo delicadamente.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algo para contar?- habló Sasuke dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa para cambiar de tema.

-Eh, si- respondió ella sonrojada al sentir la penetrante mirada de su platónico. –M-Me llamo Haruno Sakura, nací el veintiocho de marzo, soy de Aries. Me gusta leer libros y tocar el bajo, el sonido grave de sus cuerdas es maravilloso, por eso toco ese instrumento. Me gusta mucho la jalea, la miel en panqueques, cosas dulces, pero detesto la comida picante- arrugó la nariz. –No suelo andar de fiesta mucho, pero si salir con mis amigas o ir al parque- finalizó con una sonrisa.

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que llegó la pizza. Cuando terminaron pidieron postre y finalmente, a eso de las doce y cuarenta decidieron marcharse.

Salieron a la verdea y el clima estaba un poco más frío, ellas al no traer algún abrigo empezaron a sentir el aire frío haciéndoles tener la piel de gallina. Los muchachos notaron esto y entonces, como todo caballero se quitaron sus chaquetas para entregárselas.

-Úsenlas y devuélvanoslas cuando quieran- dijo Naruto situándose al lado de la peliazul.

-P-Pero son de ustedes- replicó Hinata al sentir la chaqueta caliente de Naruto. –N-No podemos- susurró.

-No importa. Podemos tener todas las chaquetas que queramos- se encogió de hombros el rubio ayudándola a colocarse la chaqueta. –No queremos que alguna de ustedes se resfríe y debamos cancelar la gira- sonrió. Debía admitir que verla usando su chaqueta le provocaba un cosquilleo en su estómago. Se veía realmente hermosa.

-N-No te hagas molestia- pidió Matsuri al ver que el pelirrojo se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Si, es necesario- habló con voz suave pasándole por los hombros su chaqueta de cuero negra. –Además, con esos shorts dudo de que no tengas frío- Okay, no había podido evitar mirar esas piernas cortitas y pero bien torneadas lucirse con ese short.

-G-gracias- tartamudeó la castaña sonrojándose por el último comentario.

-Es abrigada- sonrió Sai entregándole la chaqueta a Ino.

-G-Gracias- sonrió la rubia sin poner objeción. Se la pasó por los hombros y sintió lo suave y abrigad que era.

-¿Qué?- preguntó indiferente el Uchiha. Él era el único que aún traía su chaqueta puesta.

-Sasuke, sé caballero- regañó Sai y sus amigos no pudieron evitar reír.

Sasuke se quitó su chaqueta a regañadientes debido a las idioteces de caballeros que hacían sus amigos. Se acercó a la pelirrosa, la cual le miraba sorprendida, y le entregó la chaqueta en la mano, no dijo nada o hizo algo.

-Gracias- sonrió ella sonrojada tomando su chaqueta de mezclilla.

-Bueno, ¿quieren que las…?- iba a decir Naruto pero la mano del Uchiha le tapó la boca.

-Nada, mejor váyanse que es tarde- habló Sasuke haciendo presión en la boca del rubio el cual le lamía la mano con la lengua.

-Si, es mejor irnos- dijo Sakura. –Nos vemos, adiós- alzó su mano en forma de despedida. Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a la parada del bus. No había casi nadie en el centro y mucho menos en las otras calles. Cuando llegaron a la parada, notaron que estaban completamente solas y que la farola de calle era una tremenda mierda que no alumbraba.

Cuatro chicas solas en la noche y casi en la oscuridad no daba resultado.

-Debimos pedir un taxi- bufó Ino aferrándose a la chaqueta que el chico antes le había dado.

-Si, pero no vimos ninguno- acotó Matsuri.

A un par de cuadras, cuatro chicos seguían en la puerta de la pizzería.

-¡Ah, pero teme, debimos llevarlas!- gritó Naruto llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. –¡Si les llega a pasar algo es nuestra culpa!- volvió a gritar queriéndose arrancar los cabellos.

-Cálmate, dobe, no tenemos por qué llevarlas. Ellas están bastante grandecitas para andar por las calles- se encogió de hombros. –Así que deja de hacer tanta tragedia y vayamos a la limusina. Ya bastante tuve con tener que prestarle mi chaqueta a esa rosada.

-No- frenó en seco Naruto a sus amigos. -¿No entiendes? Ellas tienen un contrato con nosotros y la disquera, si algo llegase a pasarles estaríamos envueltos todos en le problema- explicó. Tenía razón, si algo les llegaba pasar a las chicas ellos serían los primeros en ser acusados, luego iría la disquera y a la mierda todo.

-Sasuke, tiene razón Naruto- reaccionó Sai.

-Si, viejo, si algo les llegase a pasar…- dijo Gaara intentando hacer entrar en razón a sus amigos.

El Uchiha se quedó quieto mirando las baldosas. ¿Qué tanto debía preocuparles esas niñas? Si algo les pasaba, bueno, en parte la culpa sería de ellos pero también con la disquera, pero si iba la disquera, adió a su carrera, se iba por el caño. Aunque tampoco quería llevarlas. Esa debía ser su primera vez en una limusina y no dudaba en que el viaje se la pasarían tocando todo… ¿Su carrera o un viaje con chicas pesadas?... ¡A la mierda, valía más su carrera!

Se giró para quedar frente a frente con su amigo. Esto sería un rasguño a su orgullo, no lo negaba, pero tampoco es que ese rasguño significara tanto.

-Recuerda decirle a tu abuela que les de una limusina a ellas, luego de este viaje, no creo poder compartirla otra vez- mostró una sonrisa torcida para dirigirse a la limusina y así poder buscar a esas fastidiosas niñas.

Llegaron a la limusina que estaba dos cuadras atrás de la pizzería, si ellos estacionaban en la puerta del lugar no cabe duda de que algún paparazzi andaría por ahí. Cuando entraron, su chofer estaba dentro esperando para poder llevarlos a cada uno a sus casas.

-Asuma- llamó Naruto al chofer.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Sarutobi Asuma, es chofer, mirando por el retrovisor.

-Necesitamos ir primero a un lado- respondió Gaara.

-¿A cuál?, si se puede saber.

-Emm...- Naruto recordó el lugar por donde había desaparecido las chicas. –Más o menos tres cuadras por el centro y luego a la derecha- explicó.

-Disculpe, pero, ¿podría ser más claro?- preguntó el chofer. La explicación que dio Naruto no era muy clara.

-Recorre con la limusina las próximas tres cuadras, luego, dobla a la derecha y sigue derecho- explicó Sasuke. –Tal vez estén ahí.

-Entendido- respondió el chofer para arrancar el auto.

Hicieron las tres cuadras del centro y se sorprendieron bastante al ver que no había casi nadie paseando. Después, doblaron a la calle de la derecha para poder seguir recto, dándose cuenta que las calles que cortaban la calle principal eran muy oscuras. Siguieron un poco más hasta divisar unas figuras bajo la parada del bus.

-¿Son ellas?- preguntó Sai.

-Deben ser ellas o algunas prostitutas- argumentó Gaara.

-No, son ellas- dijo Naruto. –Estacione en la parada del bus- pidió al chofer.

-Bien.

El auto llegó hasta la parada y se estacionó donde había indicado el rubio. Bajaron una ventanilla y respiraron aliviados al comprobar que si eran ellas.

-¿U-U-Ustedes?- preguntó entre asombrada y confundida Sakura. -¿Qué hacen aquí?- se asombró al ver la enorme limusina negra.

-Nada, solo nos preocupamos porque se habían ido solas- explicó el Namikaze.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, asombradas. Nunca, en su alocada vida, encontraron a chicos tan maravilloso que se preocuparan por ellas. Normalmente salían con cretinos que les pedían sexo por toda la noche y luego las dejaban. Pero ellos eran diferentes. No eran las Celebrity creídas: no eran creídos, ni discriminadores, ni ricos presumidos. Ellos eran maravillosamente únicos.

Únicos… únicos para ellas… Al igual que imposibles.

Vieron como Naruto se bajaba y les daba paso para que entraran. Ellas le miraron confundidas, pero luego entraron ante el asentimiento del rubio.

Simplemente se asombraron. La limusina era un sueño. El asiento tenía forma de L, y era de cuero. Luces flúor y normales. Una mini heladera, un televisor pequeño y parlantes enormes. ¡Era toda una maravilla! Esto era genial, hasta se sentían famosas.

-Wow- dijeron al subir.

-Novatas- murmuró Sasuke, con sus ojos cerrados.

Se sentaron cómodamente. Toquetearon de todo y se sorprendieron por todo. Pusieron música a todo volumen y no paraban de hablar de lo fantástico que era estar arriba de una limusina. Sakura, Ino y Matsuri fueron las que más lío hicieron. Hinata, que estaba más calmada, indicó al chofer cómo llegar a la casa de Sakura.

Llegaron al instante. Las tres chicas que no paraban de parlotear se desanimaron al tener que bajarse de su "sueño-móvil" -cómo ellas le habían llamado a la limusina-, pero Hinata les dijo que debían de entrar a la casa de la pelirrosa o los padres de ésta le darían el sermón de sus vidas a todas.

Entraron al porche de la casa y observaron el auto irse.

Abrieron la puerta de la casa, saludaron a los padres de Sakura, quiénes estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión, y luego se dirigieron al cuarto para poder dormir.

Esperaban ansiosamente el gran día. El día en el que su sueño de brillar se cumpla.

Poco…. Faltaba poco.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**.**

**¡Hola! ¡Mucho tiempo!**

**¡Finalmente, finalmente están bien cerca de lograrlo!**

**¿Qué les pareció la broma? No sé en qué pensaba, pero me gustó bastante la idea.**

**Déjenme un review colorido (?) y ayúdenme a salvar a un bebé dinosaurio.**

**Gracias por sus revirews anteriores.**

**¡Me despido!**

**¡Byee!**


	8. Y cuando se va de mal en peor

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Banda de apertura.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella reunión en _Benito´s_, y ahora se encontraban caminando hasta sucursal de _Ninja Record´s_. Estaban ansiosas de que finalmente su sueño subía los primeros escalones. Aún recordaban cómo todo había comenzado con un programa de televisión y terminado con una firma de contrato, el cual especificaba un CD y una gira. La vida les sonreía después de mucho tiempo.

Caminaban a paso lento, faltaban veinte minutos para iniciar el ensayo y ellas estaban a tan solo tres cuadras. El calor era infernal puesto que seguían en verano y el sol, al parecer, cada día estaba más fuerte. Cada quien llevaba sus instrumentos en su espalda, metidos dentro del estuche. La baterista solo contaba con sus baquetas y una pequeña cartera bandolera.

-Dios, siempre es lo mismo- protestó Matsuri. Al recibir las miradas confusas de sus amigas, aclaró. –Siempre debo dejar a mi preciada batería en la casa de Sakura, no es justo. Ustedes no tienen ningún problema al llevar sus instrumentos, en cambio yo siempre debo andar con mis baquetas- bufó.

-Ay, Matsuri- suspiró Sakura. –Tú tienes una ventaja: no tienes que cargar con algo pesado sobre tu espalda- sonrió.

-Si, tienes razón- murmuró. –Pero, ¿y que tal si ellos no tienen batería para prestarme?- inquirió.

-Matsuri, estamos hablando de una discográfica, un lugar donde músicos tocan. ¿Cómo crees que no tendrán batería?- argumentó Ino con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cier6to- asintió Sakura. –Pero, creo que no nos vendría para nada mal una limusina- se encogió de hombros, recordando la primera vez que se subió a una.

-Ajá- La castaña llevó una mano a su nuca y rió nerviosamente. -¡Miren, llegamos!- señaló la gran edificación.

-¡Al fin, creí que no llegaríamos más!- suspiró Hinata. –La próxima tomaremos el bus o el taxi- sugirió y todas asintieron.

Se adentraron en el gran edificio. Las personas que trabajaban allí detuvieron sus labores y miraron a las recién llegadas. _Infinity_ había corrido de boca en boca y ahora eran la nueva "sensación" de allí dentro. Caminaron cohibidas hasta el mostrador, encontrándose con la misma recepcionista que había cruzado palabras inadecuadas con Matsuri. La castaña la miró y esta le devolvió la mirada, indiferente; luego volvió su vista hacia el ordenador.

Las chicas carraspearon en un intento de hacerse notar, pero Kumiko seguía tecleando a toda prisa. Otra vez volvieron a carraspear más fuerte, pero aún así nada. Ya se estaban cansando cuando estrepitosamente Matsuri golpeó el escritorio.

-Disculpa- sonrió falsamente. –Necesitamos que nos diga dónde se encuentra el estudio dos- pidió de la manera más amable posible.

-Mocosa, no tengo tiempo para ti- le dijo Kumiko volviendo a su labor.

-Escucha, sé que no nos conocimos de la mejor forma, pero por el amor a todo, dinos dónde queda el estudio dos- Matsuri llevó los dedos hasta el puente de su nariz. Si no fuera que tenía modales y moral ya estaría sobre aquella secretaria de porquería.

-Piso tres, pasillo de derecha- indicó entre dientes. Las chicas ya estaban a punto de irse pero chasqueó sus dedos como quien llama a un perro. –Deben registrar sus firmas aquí- señaló una planilla. –Y háganlo prolijamente que luego no se entiende nada.

-La mataré- masculló Matsuri a sus amigas.

Una vez firmada la planilla tomaron sus instrumentos y se encaminaron al ascensor. El piso tres era muy bonito: las paredes eran blancas con una guarda de madera negra, el piso estaba forrado con una alfombra roja, había discos enmarcados, sofás de cuero negra en cada esquina, floreros y lámparas de pie. Todo muy pulcro y adecuadamente ambientado. Encontraron una puerta de madera con letras de bronce que indicaban el estudio dos. Respiraron hondo y golpearon la puerta lo más sofisticado posible. Recibieron un "Adelante" y abrieron la puerta. Dentro, era un paraíso.

Se oía la canción que tanto les gustaba "_Forever_" de _Team7! _Los muchachos estaban tocando sus instrumentos a la perfección mientras que el manager revisaba su notebook. El lugar era hermoso, ideal para ensayos de una banda: había un gran sofá en forma de L, las paredes eran rojas y los pisos de madera, una mesita de café ubicada entre medio del sofá, una mini-nevera con puertas de vidrio ubicada en un rincón. Había suficiente espacio para tres baterías más y quince personas. Se quedaron junto a la puerta, aguardando a que ellos terminaran de tocar.

_Luego de la media noche_

_Cierra tus ojos_

_Yo estaré contigo para siempre, para siempre…_

_Forever._

-¡Oe, creí que se habían perdido!- habló Naruto apenas terminar de cantar. –Sean bienvenidas a nuestra pocilga- bromeó logrando una sonrisa por parte de las chicas. –Anda, no se queden allí, este lugar es tanto nuestro como suyo- dio confianza.

Las muchachas dejaron sus instrumentos apoyados contra el respaldo del sofá y se acercaron hasta los muchachos. Comentaron unas cosas y conversaron de cómo serían los ensayos. Los integrantes de la banda masculina se dieron un descanso mientras tomaban agua para refrescarse. Siguieron hablando sobre lo genial que les iría en la gira, sobre cómo arrasarían y demás. Todos participaban de una charla amena, exceptuando a Sasuke quien estaba muy ocupado en un rincón bebiendo jugo y leyendo lo que decía el envase.

-Muy bien- felicitó Gaara. –Ahora será mejor trabajar. Estamos a bastantes días de la gira y no podemos perder tiempo.

-Tiene razón Gaara- apoyó Sasuke. –No podemos perder tiempo- usó un tono más irónico de lo normal. Estas muchachitas no le estaban cayendo para nada bien; es más, le caían como una patada en el culo, pero bueno, nada le podía hacer.

-Cálmate, teme- hizo un ademán Naruto -No podemos perder tiempo, debemos realizar las cosas importantes antes de que inicien las clases.

Se pusieron a trabajar. La primera hora los muchachos estuvieron viendo las posibles canciones que utilizarían en la gira, puesto que se les hacía bastante difícil por el hecho de que algunas había que modificarlas en añguna una parte y por el hecho de que todos debían de estar de acuerdo. Tocaron algunas canciones, fueron aplaudidos por las chicas y luego de otra hora y media de práctica decidieron que era mejor trabajar con ellas ya que no tenían tanta experiencia.

-¿Y bien, qué tienen hasta ahora? ¿Han compuesto alguna canción o algo?- preguntó Gaara.

-Eh, Bueno, nosotras…- Hinata hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no tartamudear. –Ino, muéstrales el pendrive- le dijo a su amiga. –Allí tenemos algunas letras y grabaciones.

Ino sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su bolso un pendrive con forma de gatito. Se lo dio a Naruto y este lo insertó en la notebook la cual estaba conectada a la gran pantalla del televisor. Dejó que la rubia abriera las carpetas y les mostrara el contenido. Revisaron una lista de canciones incompletas y otra carpeta con tres grabaciones. Los muchachos se impresionaron bastantes, ellas ya tenían varias canciones cuando ellos no lograban ni componer un sencillo. Patético. Pensó Sasuke.

-¿Alguna interesante?- preguntó tímidamente Sakura.

-¿Qué tal esa?- señaló Gaara el nombre de una canción.

-¿Legend?- preguntó Sakura.

-Si- asintió el pelirrojo. –Parece buena. ¿Tienen algo de esto?- preguntó. Las chicas asintieron nerviosas. –Bueno, pues nos gustaría ver una obra propia de _Infinity_.

-¿Seguros?- preguntó Ino con muy convencida. –No queremos asustarlos ni nada de eso.

-Adelante, por favor- bromeó Naruto.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, comprendiendo que ya no haría salida de esto. Ahora debían tocar una "creación propia" delante de sus ídolos musicales. Vergüenza nivel dios. Se posicionaron devuelta en sus lugares y empezaron a tocar. Inició cuatro cuartos de compás y acordes de guitarra y bajo, luego el piano. Finalmente, la voz de Hinata se oía.

_Este es el tiempo_

_En el que dos viejo amigos se reencuentren_

_El reloj indica que queda poco tiempo_

_Para dar por finalizado este encuentro_

_Caminamos lento_

_Oyendo y sintiendo el viento_

_Queremos hacer algo_

_Pero simplemente callamos_

_Mis ojos están irritados de tanto llorar_

_Estas lágrimas no las puedo parar_

_Toma mi mano_

_Necesito de tu fuerza_

_¡Golpea fuertemente!_

_¡Aquella muralla no puede detenerte!_

_¡Has que todo el mundo te oiga!_

_¡Has de ti una leyenda!_

_¡Grita ferozmente!_

_¡Rompe el silencio!_

_¡No te detengas!_

_¡Has de ti una leyenda!_

_¡Golpea fuertemente!_

_¡Aquella muralla no va a detenerte!_

_¡Todo el mundo te oirá!_

_¡Eres una leyenda!_

_¡Grita ferozmente!_

_¡Quiebra el maldito silencio!_

_¡Jamás te detengas!_

_¡Eres una leyenda!_

_Es como un ir y venir_

_Un hecho repetido, un cliché_

_Te cansa y desespera_

_Ya ni siquiera lo deseas_

_Te sientes débil_

_Como un niño recién nacido_

_No has cometido crimen más grave_

_Que dudar de ti mismo_

_Limpia ese rostro empapado_

_Levántate, hazlo_

_Toma mi mano_

_Te daré de mi fuerza._

_¡Golpea fuertemente!_

_¡Aquella muralla no puede detenerte!_

_¡Has que todo el mundo te oiga!_

_¡Has de ti una leyenda!_

_¡Grita ferozmente!_

_¡Rompe el silencio!_

_¡No te detengas!_

_¡Has de ti una leyenda!_

_¡Golpea fuertemente!_

_¡Aquella muralla no va a detenerte!_

_¡Todo el mundo te oirá!_

_¡Eres una leyenda!_

_¡Grita ferozmente!_

_¡Quiebra el maldito silencio!_

_¡Jamás te detengas!_

_¡Eres una leyenda!_

Al terminar de tocar todos -menos Sasuke- miraban con los ojos abiertos. Su letra, su ritmo, la perfección del canto. ¡Joder, eran buenísimas! Si había dudas o arrepentimientos ahora eran borrados. Ellas iban a brillar arriba del escenario, no llegarían a opacarlos, pero era increíble como unas "novatas" podrían tener todo ese talento guardado. Si hubieran competido contra ellas en algún momento, definitivamente habrían perdido. Se sentían orgullosos de "sus chicas".

-¿Y qué tal?- preguntó Ino, nerviosa por la respuesta.

-Demonios- farfulló Naruto con una sonrisa. -¡Son geniales!- levantó sus brazos, efusivo. -¡Arrasarán en el escenario, no lo duden!

Ellas respiraron aliviadas, temían de haber hecho algo mal, pero al ver la cara de los muchachos descubrieron que hicieron todo genial. Se sentían bien, algo parecido a únicas, aunque tampoco perfectas.

-¿Cuándo escribieron esto?- preguntó Sasuke en un intento de disimular su curiosidad.

-Em, hará uno o dos meses atrás - respondió Sakura. -¿Por?- curioseó ella.

-Tsk- chasqueó su lengua. –Con esta mierda terminaremos arruinados- bufó, enojado mirando para otro lado.

-¿Qué?-masculló con el ceño fruncido. Por un momento a Sakura se le dibujó la palabra "bastardo" al lado del Uchiha.

-Lo que oíste, rosadita- respondió con sorna.

El ambiente amigable y divertido que reinaba minutos antes se estaba convirtiendo en un ambiente espeso y problemático. Los chicos sabían que Sasuke estaba más temperamental de lo normal, pero ahora empezaba a pasarse. ¿Qué tenía contra ellas? Ninguna le había hecho algo para que él se enojase. El Uchiha empezaba a ponerse fastidioso y e so les jodía. ¿Cómo mierda podía romper la paz en menos de treinta segundos? Este era un nuevo récord. El niño rico caprichoso y mimado al parecer estaba devuelta y eso no les agradaba para nada. Debía bajar los humos o algo feo pasaría.

-Ey, cálmate- ordenó Naruto posisionándole una mano sobre el hombro. El Uchiha la quitó con un brusco movimiento de brazo y luego lo fulminó con la mirada. -¿Qué te pasa teme?- preguntó preocupado y hastiado por las actitudes de su amigo.

-No me jodas- masculló el pelinegro.

-Entonces cálmate- resonó la voz del líder muy seria. –No busques roña porque conmigo no la vas a encontrar- amenazó.

-¿Roña, contigo?- preguntó sarcástico. -¡Por favor, hazme el favor de irte a la mierda!- sonrió. –Vete a la mierda, Naruto; vete tú con ellos y estas- señaló a los integrantes de los grupos.

-¡Que te calmes!- vociferó Naruto.

Sakura miraba estupefacta las acciones del chico. Estaba tan nerviosa que se aferró a la manga de Hinata. El nudo de su garganta aumentaba y no sabía por qué razón no podía contener las lágrimas. Nunca imaginó que su "ídolo" podía ser de esa manera. Parecía una estrellita mimada y bastarda que quería todo al instante. Ese no era el Sasuke que ella conocía; el Sasuke que ella conocía era bondadoso, bueno, amigable. No era una mierda. Llevó las manos a su boca cuando vio que el Uchiha esquivaba un golpe del rubio. Estaban peleando frente a todos.

-¡Joder Sasuke, que te calmes te he dicho!- Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Naruto!- vociferó el pelinegro tirando una trompada al aire. -¡Vete a la mierda y déjame tranquilo!- un golpe, otro y luego otro, así hasta llegar a una verdadera pelea.

-¡Muchachos, cálmense!- entre todo el ajetreo Jiraiya intentaba separarlos, pero sus intentos eran fallidos.

Gaara y Sai decidieron intervenir, intentando agarrar a ambos por la espalda y apresarlos por el cuello. Sin embargo, esos dos estaban tan metidos en su riña que era imposible no comerse una trompada voladora. Sasuke y Naruto se pegaban en el estómago, en las mejillas, en los brazos y en otros lugares más. Las chicas se quedaron en un rincón con el nudo en la garganta, apunto de llorar. Sakura era la más afectada al ver como él se comportaba de esa manera.

-Cálmate- le susurró Ino pasando un brazo por sus hombros de manera protectora.

Por más que le dijeran que se calmase no podía. Su corazón latía y estaba sumamente preocupada. No únicamente por Sasuke, sino por Naruto quien trataba en lo posible de no pegarle a su contrincante. Veía la escena estupefacta, queriendo que todo esto se detuviera. ¿Quiénes eran sus ídolos? Ella siempre los creyó perfectos y únicos, pero olvidaba un detalle: ellos eran humanos, no dioses. _Team7!_ era una banda de chicos adolescentes, los cuales cargaban con una gran responsabilidad. Ellos al igual que ellas cometían errores, tenían peleas, problemas y demás. _Team7!_ no era perfecto, era humano. Pero esto ya la estaba alterando, estaba a punto de desmayarse: el aire le faltaba, sus manos empezaban a sudar, no empezaba a escuchar y el brazo de Ino no empezaba a sentirlo. Cogió todo el aire posible y lo soltó… En un grito.

-¡Basta!- ese fue el grito que se escuchó allí dentro. Llevó sus manos a su pecho, empezó a hipar al igual que sus lágrimas a caer. -¡Basta, basta, por favor!- rogaba.

Los presentes miraron que la joven no estaba bien. Estaba pálida, sus labios morados, su respiración agitada. ¡Mierda, estaba híper ventilada! Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo y acariciaba la parte de izquierda de su pecho en un intento de detener aquel agudo dolor. Su visión poco a poco se nubló, cayendo finalmente al suelo. Abría y cerraba la boca como un pez en busca de aire. Todos corrieron hasta ella, rodeándola. Gritaban su nombre para que reaccionara, pero más le faltaba el aire.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, reacciona!- gritó Hinata llorando. Su amiga estaba mal y no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Hay que llevarla inmediatamente al hospital! ¡Sai, toma mi teléfono y llama a una ambulancia!- ordenó inmediatamente Jiraiya. Esta chica era de su responsabilidad y nada malo podía sucederle. Si bien el seguro médico que la empresa otorgaba cubriría esto, pero él se sentiría culpable si algo llegara a pasarle.

-¡Respira tranquila!- habló Ino desesperada. -¡Cálmate, por favor! ¡Tú eres la primera en decirnos que nos calmemos, hazlo tú también!

Matsuri estaba quieta, no reaccionaba ante lo ocurrido. Su mente viajaba en aquellos días cuando su tía se híper ventilaba y se retorcía a causa de la falta de aire. Sus oídos se hacían sordos y empezaba a oír aquellas respiraciones cortadas en busca de aire que provenían de su difunta tía. Sintió una presión en su pecho al recordar aquellos días de antaño… ¡Maldita sea! ¡No debía repetirse dos veces! Tan rápido como pudo llegó hasta donde Sakura, la volteó, dejándola boca arriba, se subió a horcajadas y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una cachetada que resonó en todo el lugar.

-¡Cálmate mierda!- le gritó a todo pulmón con sus ojos cerrados. -¡Cálmate, cálmate!- otra cachetada, pero en la otra mejilla. Los presentes allí dentro estaban pasmados al ver como la pequeña lograba hacer que Sakura volviera en sí.

Sakura empezó a respirar normal, a la vez que sus oídos no sentían presión. Regularizó su respiración a los segundos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrió sintió un dolor de cabeza infernal. Miró a los que estaban a su alrededor, y vio a Matsuri montada sobre ella con una sonrisa. Lo siguiente en ver fue mechones de cabellos castaños y sintió que era abrazada.

-Tonta, nos asustaste- sollozó Matsuri.

-Lo siento- susurró con la voz seca. –Perdón, no quería…

-Cállate- Ino fue la siguiente en abrazarla, seguida por Hinata. –Eres una perra, ¿lo sabías?- bromeó, limpiándose las lágrimas. –Con esas cosas no se juegan.

-Lo siento- volvió a disculparse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Naruto ya aliviado. Se había asustado y preocupado por ella.

-Si- asintió. –Tan sólo necesito algo para beber, me duele la garganta.

-Enseguida- respondió Ino levantándose del suelo y acercándose hasta la nevera. Tomó una botella de jugo y se acercó hasta su amiga. –Toma, es dulce. Trata de no ahogarte- bromeó.

-Intentaré- bebió el jugo hasta por la mitad y después sonrió. -¿Los he asustado a todos, verdad?

-A todos- asintió Gaara. –Pero gracias, detuviste la pelea entre estos dos- agradeció haciendo un ladeo de cabeza hasta los susodichos.

Sakura miró a Naruto y vio que este estaba avergonzado: tenía su cabeza gacha, su mano detrás de su nuca y murmuró un "lo siento". Cuando levantó la cabeza para pedir disculpas notó que en su mejilla había marcas rojas y tenía un pequeño rasguño del cual salía sangre. Pero cuando llevó su mirada hacia el moreno notó que este estaba indiferente. De su labio colgaba un hilo de sangre y su mano estaba manchada de esta. La miraba fijo, aunque su ceño estaba levemente fruncido. Sakura le sostuvo la mirada, quería hablarle, pero no se animaba a hacerlo ya que temía que se armara más desastre.

La de cabellos rosa se levantó con cuidado del piso, siendo ayudada por sus amigas. Una vez que dejó de ver doble, se encaminó a paso lento hasta el Uchiha. Algo le decía que se detenga, que era mala idea; otra parte le decía que lo hiciera, que se acercara hasta él, que le sonriera. Tragándose todos sus miedos, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, lo hizo. Estaba frente a frente con Sasuke.

Este era un momento en el cual podría ponerse en juego la vida y la muerte. Lo que haría probablemente sería lo último, ya que luego no garantizaba estar viva. No sabía quién sería el culpable de su muerte: o los nervios, o él mismo, o ella misma u otra híper ventilación. No lo sabía, pero simplemente lo haría.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó un pañuelo de tela. Con cuidado y temblor, llevó su mano hasta la comisura de su labio, exactamente donde se escurría la sangre. Apoyó suavemente el pañuelo, temiendo herirlo. Limpió con cuidado, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrosarse. Lo delineó delicadamente, de arriba abajo, hasta llegar a su perfecta barbilla donde limpió de izquierda a derecha. Respiraba tranquila, en silencio, observando su labor. Luego, tomó la mano de él, dejándola sobre la suya. Limpió con despacio, y finalmente lo soltó.

_Ni nervios, ni él, ni yo. Moriré de vergüenza_. Pensó.

-Agradécele- demandó Gaara.

-Hmp- despegó la mirada de ella. –No tengo que agradecerle algo que yo no le pedí- sentenció. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el estrepitoso estruendo de la puerta cerrarse.

Sasuke se había ido.

-Descuida, ya estará mejor- habló Naruto en tono de disculpa.

Caminaba a un paso apresurado, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño, apretando fuertemente sus puños. Esa rosadita. Se sentía impotente a sus acciones. No sabía qué hacer exactamente. Aún no entendía cómo diablos esas cuatro…. ¡Maldición, todo era jodido! ¡Como odiaba sentirse así! ¡¿Por qué mierda no lo podía aceptar?! ¡Por primera vez en su carrera quería tirar todo a la mierda y hacerse cargo! Desde que ellas habían llegaron él se sentía tan… se sentía tan… ¡Se sentían tan inexperto! ¡Inexperto! ¡Sentía como si careciera de experiencia! ¡El se rompió tanto el culo por mejorar día a día y de la nada aparecen estas chicas y ya pareciera que tuvieran años como banda exitosa! Le daba bronca el verse inútil al lado de ellas. Sakura sobre todo. La naturalidad y perfección con la que tocaba el bajo lo hacía sentir incapaz de llegar a más. Le daba… miedo sentirse opacado por ella. Sus amigos ya parecían hasta venerarlas. ¿Y ellos qué? ¿Acaso se olvidaban que eran _Team7!_? Ellos eran las súper estrellas, no aquellas niñas.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba con claridad, las otras tres chicas no le molestaban, sino que únicamente era esa rosadita. La vio por primera vez la había calificado como una "cosa-rosa-chillona". Para ser francos, no se equivocaba. No importaba si fuera vocalista, su voz era horripilantemente chillona. Pero, a pesar de todo… No podía sacarla de su cabeza. Desde que la vio sobre el escenario nada pudo hacer para quitarla de su cabeza. Y eso le molestaba por sobre manera. No sabía si era por la forma en la que ella tocaba, o si era por su sonrisa, su carisma, su forma de sonrojarse, su aroma a cerezas, su belleza… ¡Joder, como detestaba esto! Él había firmado un contrato el cual especificaba nada de romances ni lazos fuertes. Sus amigos no lo estaban cumpliendo… Y el tampoco iba por el buen camino. Aquella rosadita estaba a punto de volverlo loco y él ni siquiera había movido la ficha…

Luego de que Sasuke se marchara se quedaron sumidos en silencio. Jiraiya protestaba porque no sabía qué hacer con el "emo renegado" -apodado así por él mismo-. Últimamente estaba muy fastidioso y nada le venía bien. Hacía rabietas, peleaba con Naruto mucho más que antes, no toleraba a las chicas y siempre intentaba agarrarse con Sakura. Empezaba a dudar si este concurso había sido lo mejor. Para la empresa era un beneficio, pues ingresaban nuevas artistas, pero para sus chicos no creía que era algo conveniente. Naruto, Gaara y Sai no tenían problema, pero sí lo tenía Sasuke, y eso podría provocar una pelea entre ellos. Esta no era la primera vez que Naruto y Sasuke se pegaban, pero sí la primera en mucho tiempo. Fueron dos peleas mano a mano que hubo, esa fue la tercera. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que no hubiera motivos para hacerlos. Si bien Sasuke había insultado de alguna forma a las chicas, Naruto las defendió y dijo que se disculpara, pero el moreno no quería oír nada. Como si cada palabra del rubio fuese veneno. Aunque tampoco era para que pasasen de gritos a una riña, y más delante de las jovencitas.

_Mocosos subnormales. Van a hacer que me quede calvo. _Pensó.

-Bueno- suspiró Sai, poniéndose de píe. –Dejemos por hoy.

-Buena idea- apoyaron todos al unísono.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos nosotras- habló Ino tomando su bolso. –No queremos causar más problemas.

-Paren, paren- hizo ademanes Naruto. –Ustedes no causaron ningún problema. Ese fuimos Sasuke y yo. Que eso quede claro- recalcó con exactitud sus palabras. No quería que ellas se sintieran culpables por lo ocurrido.

-No fueron ustedes- habló por primera vez Sakura. –Fui yo- levantó su mirada. –Yo fui quien le sostuvo la mirada en un principio. Debí haber callado y aceptar su "crítica". Él es el experto, no yo… Aparte, lo último que hice no fue de mucha ayuda- admitió, sonrosada.

-A ver, a ver, tú no tuviste la culpa- habló Matsuri. –Sé que este primer ensayo salió como una patada en el culo, pero bueno, podremos mejorar y tratar de llevarnos mejor. Sasuke por ahí está en un mal día, por eso se comportó como un…

-¿Bastardo?- inquirió Gaara.

-Exacto. Pero todos hemos tenido malos días y hemos hecho cosas peores, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, pero es que…

-Es que nada- interrumpió Naruto. –Para compensarlas por la "grata bienvenida" al estudio las invitaremos a tomar algo a _starbucks_, ¿quieren?- sugirió el rubio.

Se miraron entre sí. Todas estaban convencidas ante la idea, pero cierta muchacha de cabellos rosas no tenía la mejor cara de convencida.

-Mejor me voy a casa- habló, tomando su bolso y su bajo.

-¡Ay, frentona, vamos!- chilló Ino. –Relájate un poco. Ya está, lo que pasó, pasó…

-Entre tú y yo- canturreó Matsuri.

-No ayudas Matsu, no ayudas- rezongó la rubia.

-Perdón- rió nerviosa, llevando la mano a su nuca.

Sakura divagó un rato en sus pensamientos. Si se quedaba en su casa, probablemente lloraría, comería algo dulce, se quejaría de que subiría de peso, terminaría ignorando aquello y volvería a comer mientras veía televisión. Pero, si optaba por ir, reiría, olvidaría el mal rato y tomaría un licuado sano y nutritivo.

-Mejor voy- ladeó su cabeza no muy convencida con lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Bueno, entonces vámonos!- gritó el rubio, tomando sus cosas, dispuesto para irse.

-¡Aguarda ahí, Naruto- oyó la voz del manager. –Tú y yo debemos hablar- frunció el ceño. El rubio iba a reprochar pero este se adelantó. –Y no, no puede esperar para después.

-Adelántense, yo los alcanzo luego- dijo Naruto.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Sai.

-Si, si, no hay problema. Vayan y consigan la mesa frente a la fuente, es la que más me gusta- sonrió, tratando de bromear.

-Okay, pero trata de no atrasarte- habló Gaara. –Vamos- tomó su bolso y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta junto a los demás.

-Naruto- susurró Hinata para sí misma.

Estaba preocupada por él. Nunca, en este poco tiempo, oyó al señor Jiraiya hablar así. De seguro quería hablar por lo que acababa de ocurrir en los minutos anteriores, pero, sin embargo, algo le inquietaba. No sabía qué, pero si tenía seguro que algo estaba mal. Y, cuando quiso volver allí dentro para descubrir qué le inquietaba tanto, ya estaba en la recepción, a punto de irse.

-Yo…- habló, atrayendo la atención de sus amigas. –Yo…

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata?- preguntó Sakura.

-Yo… ¡Olvidé mi celular en el estudio! ¡Ya vuelvo!- se dio media vuelta y desapareció por el ascensor. Sus amigos la miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- preguntó Ino. – ¿Por qué se comportó así?

-No lo sé- respondió Matsuri. –Bueno, ella nos alcanzará. Sabe dónde queda _Starbucks_- dicho esto todos se fueron.

Recorría los pasillos rápidamente. Su respiración estaba agitada, su espalda le dolía por el peso de su guitarra y sus piernas empezaban a flaquearle. Se maldijo por no salir a correr desde hace tiempo, pero esa no era excusa para no seguir. Sentía que algo iba a salir mal, por eso debía escuchar. Se lamentaría luego por ser muy metiche, pero ahora lo que la inquietaba no cesaría hasta que escuchara.

Llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba el estudio dos. Calmó su respiración y luego empezó a caminar hasta la puerta del estudio. Se asustó un poco cuando escuchó gritos de allí dentro. Estaban teniendo una discusión Naruto y el señor Jiraiya. Y, por lo que parecía, la discusión era fuerte.

-¡Deja de decir idioteces, Naruto!- oyó que gritaba el manager.

-¡Tú deja de decir idioteces! ¡No pasará eso!- reconoció la voz de su amado.

-¡Claro que pasará!- esta vez, aparte de la voz del señor Jiraiya, escuchó que algo se caía.

_¿Qué estará pasando?_ Se preguntó ella, con el nudo en la garganta.

-¡Que no pasará, te digo!- gritó Naruto. -¡La banda no se separará!- y lo siguiente que vio, fue a su amado rubio delante de ella, con los ojos abiertos, al igual que su boca. –H-Hinata…- susurró. -¿E-Escuchaste a-algo?- trataba de sonreír, pero, al verla a ella no podía.

-¿S-Se separarán?- pregunto casi en un susurro, empezando a derramar lágrimas.

-¿E-Escuchaste?- El Uzumaki estaba aturdido con sus pensamientos. No esperaba encontrarse con ella apenas abriera la puerta.

-Y-Y-Yo… ¡Lo siento!- fue todo lo que gritó, antes de echarse a correr en dirección a la salida. La vio desaparecer por las escaleras.

-¡Aguarda, Hinata!- gritó, pero ya era tarde. -¡Hablaremos luego!- le dirigió una mirada fulminadora a su abuelo y desapareció por el pasillo donde había ido Hinata.

Tenía una sola cosa en mente: encontrarla. Quería encontrarla para explicarle que todo lo que había oído era un error. Sintió como si algo se quebrase en su interior al verla llorar. Y todo era por su culpa. Si él controlara un poco más sus palabras no habría pasado nada, ella no estaría llorando y no tendría a su abuelo encima diciéndole que la banda se separaría.

_Todo está siendo un maldito error._ Pensó. _Y ahora debo remediarlo_.

Bajó las escaleras, salió a la calle, empezó a buscarla…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Y aquí otro capítulo!**

**¡Ujuju, el "emo-renegado" anda mucho más renegado! ¡Que desastre que tiene ahora Naruto! ¡¿Qué piensan?! ¡¿Team7! se separará?! **

**La canción que cantó Infinity es de marca registrada Sally –los papeles están en trámite cof cof-.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews y dejen otro! ¡Salvemos más bebés dinosaurios! -¿Saben?, debo dejar las hierbas de chocolate-**

**¡Me despido!**

**¡Byee!**


	9. Problemas que debemos enfrentar

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Banda de apertura.

Corría por la cuidad, buscando aquella chica. Recorrió el centro comercial, la plaza principal, las tiendas, e incluso corrió hasta el muelle. La tarde se le estaba yendo y no había rastros de ella. Le sorprendía bastante cómo ella podría ocultarse tan bien. A veces deseaba volar, elevarse por los cielos, así le sería más fácil encontrar a las personas. Pero no, era un simple ser humano. Había recorrido casi toda la cuidad, y ya empezaba a cansarse. Sin embargo, cuando quería darse por vencido y explicárselo otro día, algo se inquietaba en su interior, gritándole que hable con ella.

-Maldición. ¿Dónde estás, Hinata?- murmuró, recuperando la respiración.

Pensó los lugares que todavía no había recorrido, pero ya había pasado por los más turísticos. De pronto, recordó. "…_Paso horas en el lago que está a unos kilómetros de la entrada de la cuidad…". _Aquellas palabras las había dicho ella en la pizzería, durante la primera noche juntos como bandas. Las recordaba a la perfección. Y de seguro, ella estaría allí.

Se encontraban sentados en la cafetería, junto a la ventana que daba a la fuente. Habían pedido hace treinta minutos unos cafés con brownies de chocolate. Empezaron una charla amena entre cuatro, pero cierta muchacha de cabellos rosa no tenía ánimos de participar. Su mente divagaba por lo recientemente ocurrido.

-Nee, ¿tocarás tu café?- preguntó Ino, codeándola suavemente.

-¿Eh?- Sakura sacudió su cabeza, tratando de volver a la situación actual.

-¡Frentona, estás por las nubes!- le dijo Ino, un tanto preocupada. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada- habló como si estuviera vacía, sin sentimientos o sinceridad. –Me voy a casa- tomó su bolso y tan rápido como pudo, salió de la cafetería.

-Sakura- susurró Ino, aún más preocupada por su amiga.

* * *

Caminaba rápidamente, con la vista nublada y sus manos secando sus lágrimas. Quería llegar a casa y tirarse en su cama para seguir llorando. Supuso que salir un rato con sus amigas no le afectaría, pero se había equivocado. Pensar en él le hacía mal. No comprendía qué sentía. No era rencor, mucho menos odio; no podía hablar de cariño, y se obligaba a descartar la palabra amor. Creyó estar enamorada de alguien que conocía a través de fotos y textos de revistas; nunca conoció al verdadero Uchiha Sasuke. A veces olvidaba que él era una súper estrella, obligada a actuar como una de las personas más bondadosas y cariñosas del mundo, cuando en realidad podría ser la mierda más mierda de todas. Eran sentimientos abruptamente confusos los que le cruzaban la mente y el corazón.

_¿Quién eres, Sasuke?_ Preguntó en sus pensamientos, con la esperanza de que obtuviera respuesta.

Y, como si el universo estuviera aún más en contra, chocó con alguien. Levantó su vista, aún nublada por las lágrimas que seguían escurriéndose de sus ojos. Si notaba que era alguien más alto, y, que al parecer, tenía algo rojo en su cabeza. ¿O eran sus cabellos? Para quitarse las dudas, restregó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, dándose cuenta de que aquello rojo era el cabello…. Y la persona era un chico guapo.

-D-Disculpa- se disculpó ella, apartando su mirada roja e hinchada. –No te vi- susurró.

-Discúlpame tu- habló él. –Yo tampoco vi por dónde iba- sonrió. –Aguarda, ¿¡Tú eres…!? ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres tú!- gritó, efusivo.

Sakura levantó su vista. ¿Por qué ese chico reaccionaba así? ¿.Lo conocía? No, no podría olvidar un rostro tan bonito. Estaba al cien por ciento segura que no lo conocía. Entonces, ¿quién era?

-¡Eres tú!- levantó el mentón de ella, haciendo que los ojos de ambos chocasen. –Si, eres tú- susurró, con una bella sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

-Eh, y-yo…- Ella apenas sabía qué estaba pasando.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- la soltó inmediatamente. –Mi nombre es Sasori, Akasuna Sasori- le extendió su mano, la cual Sakura aceptó dudosa. –Te vi en el concurso, "Banda de apertura". Tú eres Sakura, ¿verdad?

-S-Si- asintió. Ahora recordaba. Akasuna Sasori era uno de los integrantes de _Akatsuki_, una de las tantas bandas que habían participado en el concurso. Él, junto a su amigos, las habían dejado bastante impresionadas. Aún recordaba ese ritmo exacto del bajo.

-¡Lo sabía!- sonrió. –Desde que te vi, supe que eras una chica interesante- hizo que ella se sonrojara con ese comentario. – ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó al ver sus ojos hinchados. Fue tan abrupto que ni cuenta había notado eso.

-Nada- negó ella. –No es nada.

-¿Segura?- preguntó. –Hm, no te creo. Ven, te invito algo y así charlamos y te olvidas de los malos momentos- sonrió, otra vez, haciendo que ella entrara en confianza. -¿Te parece?

No sabía qué, pero algo tenía este chico. La sonrisa alegre, la confianza que podía brindar con unas palabras confianzudas o el simple hecho de que él le recordaba a Sasuke.

-Sasuke- susurró al recordar a su amado.

-¿Disculpa?- habló el chico, acercándose más hacia ella para escuchar bien.

-¡Nada!- Sakura se apartó rápidamente, sintiendo como otro rubor se establecía en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, Sakura, ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes a tomar algo conmigo?- le sonrió de forma agradable.

-Hmm…- divagó unos segundos por sus pensamientos. Él le recordaba bastante a Sasuke, pero, por otro lado, Sasori parecía ser diferente a su "amor-platónico-cretino". –Si, creo que mejor iré- sonrió, dejando atrás el mal rato que pasó.

— ¡Genial!— sonrió el Akasuna.

* * *

—Me preocupa Sakura— habló Ino. —Algo le pasa.

—Si, lo sé— apoyó Matsuri. —Ella suele comportarse de manera alegre, muy pocas veces está triste— apoyó un codo en la mesa y largó un suspiro.

Sai y Gaara escuchaban con atención. Las cosas no iban de la mejor manera y ellos no podían hacer nada para remediarlo. Nada, al menos que arreglaran las diferencias entre los dos grupos. Si Sakura se iba de _Infinity_ o Sasuke de _Team7! _–en las circunstancias más graves- adiós a todo; no volverían a verlas, no saldrían de gira, su popularidad bajaría notablemente, las personas ya no escucharían sus canciones y terminarían en la ruina. En las circunstancias más graves, claro.

—No fue buena idea hacer esto— suspiró Matsuri. —Nunca debimos entrar al concurso—

— ¡Matsuri, no digas esas cosas!— reprimió Ino. —Gracias a que participamos en ese concurso finalmente conocimos a nuestros ídolos— miró a los muchachos —Seremos conocidas mundialmente, personas escucharán finalmente nuestras canciones, grabaremos un disco… ¿Y tú dices que no fue una buena idea?

—Las cosas seguirían siendo como antes: aburridas, pero libres de problemas.

—Sé que nada está fácil ahora— habló Sai —Pero, como grupos, como aliados, como bandas que pronto se harán una en el mundo, como amigos… Debemos afrontar estos problemas que solo quieren separarnos. Debemos ser fuertes, sonreír aunque duela y cueste.

—Sai— susurró Gaara. Su amigo nunca había sido el más expresivo, pero verlo así, con palabras únicas en su boca, hacían que se contagie de aquel entusiasmo. —Esto no será fácil, pero… ¿Están dispuestas a aceptarlo?— preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Definitivamente!— sonrió Ino. —Somos amigos, ¿no?— llevó una mano al centro de la mesa, acto seguido por Sai y Gaara. —Matsuri…— miró a su amiga.

—Y seremos familia a partir de ahora— sonrió la castaña y llevó la mano al centro.

* * *

Bajó del bus en la parada. Hacía mucho que no tomaba un transporte público con gente. Suerte que tenía consigo sus gafas de sol, sino, la mayoría de las personas allí dentro probablemente lo hubieran reconocido. Pero, después de tanto tiempo, viajar en un bus público le traía recuerdos de cuando aún no era famoso.

Se fijó en el mapa que le había pedido prestado a una anciana y que la muy amable se lo regaló. Estaba en las afueras de Konoha, el lago estaba a tan solo unos kilómetros de allí, caminando por la estancia _La Ballenera_. Guardó el mapa en su bolsillo trasero y se dispuso a caminar por el costado de la ruta.

El paisaje hacía que se relajara: el sol, el olor a pinos y arces, el ruido del piar de los pájaros. El tiempo parecía detenerse, y eso le gustaba. Hacía tiempo ya que no podía caminar en paz, no desde que se había vuelto famoso. A veces se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido si nunca hubieran sacado _By My Side_ y ganado tanta fama; tal vez seguiría siendo alguien común y corriente, con una vida normal, sin _Teamers_ por todos lados. Probablemente, ahora podría estar en el porche de su casa, con su prima, cantando canciones de los _Rolling Stones_ o _Los Beatles_. Extrañaba esos tiempos.

Encontró la entrada a _La Ballenera_. Un arco de madera con el nombre de la estancia del mismo material, y una cerca de madera y alambre. Al ver que no había algo que impidiera el paso, se adentró. Era un camino de huella, marcado por las llantas de algún vehículo. El camino estaba bordeado por pinos y flores silvestres. Había varios nidos de aves en las ramas. Siguió caminando hasta que pudo ver una casa, y más lejos, el lago con un muelle de madera.

Sonrió. Hacía mucho que no presenciaba algo hermoso y puro.

— ¡Eh!— oyó que le gritaban. Se dio media vuelta y vio a un chico de cabellos castaños y colmillos afilados frunciendo su ceño. — ¿No te han dicho que no está bien invadir propiedad ajena?— ironizó el muchacho siendo secundado por el ladrido por un perro blanco.

—Lo siento, pero estoy buscando a alguien— aclaró Naruto. —¿Sabes si ella está aquí?— preguntó, esperanzado por encontrarla.

— ¿Quién es ella?— el muchacho no parecía de lo más convencido por el rubio. Jeans gastados, lentes de sol finos, zapatillas _DC_, remera de marca registrada y chaqueta de cuero no eran las mejores vestimentas para ir a una estancia de cuarta.

—Hinata, se llama Hinata. Tiene el cabello negro azulado, ojos preciosos como perlas, cuerpo menudo, pero hermoso…

—Naruto— Hinata, quien estaba oculta tras una de las columnas de la casa, al oír que su amado decía esas cosas sobre ella, algo en su interior se agitaba.

—Sé quién es— frunció el ceño el chico. —Y no, no está aquí, no la he visto llegar en toda la tarde. ¿Tú quién eres?— preguntó encrespado de celos. ¿Quién era este idiota para hablar así de su amiga?

— ¡Oh, cierto, olvidé sacarme las gafas!— exclamó con una sonrisa. Se quitó las gafas de sol y sonrió al muchacho.

El chico de la estancia quedó atónito. ¿Ése era…? ¡Joder, era Naruto Namikaze, el ídolo y amor platónico de Hinata!... ¡¿Qué demonios venía aquí?! ¡Él era un súper estrella, no entendía como él se andaría paseando por esos lugares!... ¡Aún peor, ¿qué hacía buscando a SU amiga?!

—Tsk, ella no está aquí— chasqueó su lengua y se dio media vuelta. —Vuelve otro día— miró por el rabillo del ojos. —Vamos, Akamaru— el perro ladró.

—Si la ves, le dices que tengo que hablar con ella.

—Claro, claro— _"Claro que no"_. Pensó para sus adentros.

Naruto dio un último vistazo al lago y a la casa. Ahora entendía la razón por la cual a Hinata le gustaba tocar la guitarra aquí: el silencio, la paz, la armonía, acompañaban perfectamente a un sonido de guitarra.

Se marchó.

* * *

Cuando vio que el rubio daba media vuelta y se iba, se adentró a la casa. Estaba pasmada al oír las palabras de él. ¿Qué había sido eso? Sus latidos estaban acelerados y casi pudo sentir un revoloteo en su estómago. Nunca se había sentido así. Pero, ¿ahora qué debía hacer? No podía verle a la cara, se sentía tan avergonzada.

—Ya se fue— dijo el muchacho al entrar a la casa.

—Gracias, Kiba— suspiró agradecida Hinata.

— ¿Qué pasa con él, Hinata?— preguntó sin dar rodeos. Quería saber qué pasaba entre ella y ese tipo.

—No es nada— bajó la cabeza.

—No me mientas. No eres buena mentirosa— sonrió de lado. —Yo sé que algo pasa entre ustedes dos.

—No es nada, Kiba— levantó la cabeza, pero no pudo mantenerla en alto, no sin llorar. —Te lo aseguro, no es nada— susurró. —Será mejor irme, mamá se preocupará si no llego antes de la noche— tomó su guitarra, la guardó en su funda y la montó en su espalda. —Nos vemos en la semana— sonrió.

—Cuídate— le dijo Kiba acariciándole la coronilla. —Ten mucho cuidado, por favor— algo oculto en sus palabras hizo que se inquietara. ¿Desde cuándo Kiba rogaba por algo? Sus pensamientos se alejaron cuando sintió unos labios posesionarse en el lóbulo de su oreja y un aliento cálido susurrar: —Cuídate, Hinata, no dejes que nada malo te pase. Prométemelo.

Su piel se erizó. El susurro de Kiba en su oreja le provocó una corriente eléctrica y un sonrojo increíble. El espejo que tenía en frente no mostraba un buen ángulo y no parecía que estaban en una muya buena posición; parecía que él le estaba mordiendo el cuello y tomándola de la cintura. Pero, ¿por qué no lo detenía? Podía simplemente alejarlo y decirle que se deje de bromas, sin embargo, no lo hacía. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella jamás sintió esa clase de sentimientos hacia él, y por qué carajo ahora no hacía nada por alejarlo… ¿Qué sentía por Kiba?

—Yo…

—Sólo prométeme que no harás algo estúpido y tendrás cuidado— se alejó de su oreja y la miró fijo.

—T-Te lo prometo— respondió ella un poco confundida.

—Gracias— sonrió.

—Será mejor irme.

—Si.

—Kiba.

—¿Si?

—Suéltame, por favor.

—¡Lo siento!— se disculpó al ver que él no la soltaba.

—Mejor me voy— se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió caminando por el sendero.

* * *

—¿De verdad? ¡Es tan gracioso!— reía Sakura a todo pulmón. No recordaba reírse así con alguien que no fuesen sus amigas. — ¿Y qué pasó con la ardilla?— preguntó con la respiración agitada.

-¡Mi padre amenazó con cocinarla en la barbacoa!- respondió Sasori entre risas. —Pero logramos salvarla— aclaró más calmado. Aquella historia donde su padre perseguía a una ardilla por robarle las nueces que iba a asar era una de las más divertidas y nunca perdía oportunidad para contarla.

-¡Ay Dios, qué divertido!- suspiró Sakura bebiendo su jugo de naranja para calmarse. —Me hubiera encantado ver eso— sonrió.

—Fue gracioso, pero casi se mata mi padre. No se fijó que el columpio no estaba bien sujeto al árbol— se encogió de hombros. —En fin, basta de hablar de mis malas anécdotas, ahora, cuéntame sobre ti.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente?— preguntó Sakura.

—Cuéntame el por qué eres tan linda— sonrió de lado el pelirrojo.

—¿C-Cómo?— ella sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a arder.

—Es broma, es broma, perdona si no te gustó. A ver… Cuéntame por qué estabas tan triste antes— y ahí, luego de haber olvidado aquel mal rato, recordó todo.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía borrar a Sasuke de su mente? ¿Qué era lo que tenía ese cretino que a ella le atraía? No encontraba respuestas a esas y otras preguntas más. Si tan solo pudiera dejar de pensar en el bajista que la tenía loca y olvidarse de todo por un rato. Aquel chico la mataba y la revivía con las mismas actitudes; una sonrisa, una mirada, un roce, cosas insignificantes lograban que ella se derritiera por él… Pero, ¿por qué él se comportaba de esa forma? ¿Ella no le agradaba, había hecho algo para no agradarle? Tal vez había sido mala idea limpiarle sus heridas…

—¿Sakura? ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada… Tan sólo pensaba.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba por la cuidad. Llevaba puestas sus gafas de sol y su gorra de béisbol de _Chicago Bulls_, nadie lo reconocía y eso le agradaba. Había salido a caminar para despejar su mente y de paso, comprar unos encargos que su madre le había pedido. A su madre no podía decirle que no, y no es que no pudiera, simplemente no se atrevía. Su madre era alguien a quien respetaba y admiraba, aunque no le gustara hablar de ello.

Por mera casualidad, llevó su vista a la ventana de la cafetería. Increíble sorpresa la que se había llevado. Sakura con… ¿el amigo de su hermano? ¿Qué hacía Sasori Akasuna con ella? No señor, eso no lo iba a permitir.

Como su mente era perversa, pensó que la mejor forma de cagar las cosas sería utilizando su gran entrada. Así que, con una sonrisa marca registrada en sus labios, se encaminó hacia la puerta de la cafetería, se quitó sus gafas y su gorra, abrió las puertas y…

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke de _Team7!_!— se oyó que gritaba una chica. Lo siguiente que se vio, fue una gran cantidad de personas y flashes alrededor de él.

Al oír el grito, Sakura sobresaltó de su silla y desvió la mirada a la puerta. Era cierto, él estaba allí, mirándola a ella.

— ¿Sasuke está aquí?— preguntó Sasori. — ¿El hermano de Itachi está aquí?

— ¿Conoces a Itachi?— preguntó confundida Sakura.

—Claro, él es un ex Akatsuki— sonrió.

A pesar de enterarse de que el hermano de Sasuke era un Akatsuki, la presencia del bajista lograba perturbarla y acapararle todos los pensamientos.

* * *

Ya casi llegaba a la ruta, podía ver el arco de madera indicando la entrada a la estancia. Seguía perturbada por lo recientemente ocurrido. No lograba comprender el por qué de las acciones de Kiba y de las de Naruto. Tenía una gran confusión con sus sentimientos.

— ¿Qué haré?— habló mirando al cielo.

— Podemos hablar— esa voz…

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**.**

**.**

**¡Tranquilos todos que ya llegó por quien lloraban! ¡Nah mentira! ¡Estoy viva y de vuelta! Lamento la tardanza, estuve ocupadísima estudiando. Pero bueno, aquí traigo otro capítulo.**

**Bueno, aparte de todo eso del estudio… ¡EMPEZÓ EL MUNDIAL! ¡VAMOS! Cuando Honda metió el gol de Japón me emocioné tanto que me puse a llorar, igual cuando perdieron… ¡No importa, yo sé que ellos podrán ganar! ¿Y ustedes cómo están con todo esto del mundial? ¡YO RE EMOCIONADA, HASTA INCLUSO ARRELGÉ CON MIS AMIGAS EN JUNTARNOS PARA VERLO! ¡VAMOS ARGENTINA! –Okay, basta-.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Pasan cosas, aparecen nuevas personas, nuevos sentimientos… ¿Nuevos conflictos? **

**¡Gracias por sus reviews y dejen otro! **

**¡Me voy alistando para ver el partido de Argentina VS. Bosnia!**

**¡Byee!**


End file.
